Winchester
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: Lets get this straight kim. The life of Ron Winchester Stoppable is not some Disney move. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a steaming pile of crap that would send most people HOWLING to the nut house! Somewhat dark fic.
1. All things yet to be said

_Ok welcome to the real chapter number one of Winchester. Sorry about the delay but as you might have noticed, and if you're reading this months after its posted probably no but, I've posted this chapter along with all of my other stories at once to try and find out how many people would read them all at once. That's kinda my only reason for not updating sooner sorry. Though I know you guys didn't like my last chapter the prologue, and hey I don't blame you it was a horrible death scene and I'm sorry to say that will happen sometime in the future but know this; it is not the end of the story. And that's all the spoilers your going to get sorry._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the other stories I updated today._

_I own nothing enjoy._

**WINCHESTER **

**CHAPTER I- ALL THINGS YET TO BE SAID**

_11 ½ years ago Middleton, Colorado_

"come on son time for bed." John hollered to his son as he chased him up the stairs and to his bed room with him close behind.

Once he got on top of the stairs the 6 year old boy said back to his father. "no I don't wanna."

The boy then began running down the hallway as john just made it to the top of the stairs. Once he did john stopped and while leaning on the guard rail and breathing deeply he says. "I am outa shape."

Seeing this the little kid teases. "You can't get me, you can't get me, you can't get me, na na na na nahhh-"

"No but I can." Said Mary ,his mother, as she picked her son up in the middle of his tease. She then kissed him on the cheek and says to him. "come on time for bed."

"but mom I don't wanna." He pleaded to his mother as she carried him to his bed.

"Too bad time for bed, its late." Mary told to her son as she made it to his room. She then turns to john and says. "You wanna open the door my hands are kinda full right now."

"Sure, no problem." John says as he walks up to them. He then opens the door and they all walk in with john in the lead. When john makes it to his son's bed he pulls down the blankets and right after Mary sets down her son in his bed, and john folds the blankets right over him so he doesn't get out.

After her son is tucked nice and tight in his bed Mary says. "Good night don't let the bed bugs bite."

All but strapped to his bed the six year old asks. "Don't I at least get a bed time story?"

Before Mary can say anything John says. "You would have if you didn't make me run up those stairs."

"Nahh" he says back to his father disappointed at not having a bed time story while his mother walks out after rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but not without a smile.

After she leaves john put his hand on his son's nose and then pulls it back with his thumb in between his index finger and his middle finger and says teasingly. "I got your nose."

The six year old simply squirms in his bed giggling in response. But before they could do anything more Mary then hollers to her husband. "Come on john, he needs to sleep."

John then stops his antics and says reluctantly to his son. "Sorry shortman gotta go."

"Ahhh" the six year old whined.

"Sweet dreams Ron." John says just before he shuts off the light and shuts the door.

Ron then squirms in his bed some more trying to get out of his bed but while he does that his night light flickers and the clock in his room stops.

XXX

_Hours later_

Mary is in bed sleeping but is woken up by hearing fait sounds of Ron whimpering with strong static overtones coming from the baby monitor that has yet to be removed from his room. Mary then turns on the lamp next to her and then tries to wake up john only to find him not there. She then gets out of her bed and walks out of her room and down the hall to her son's.

When she gets there she sees that the door is open and a silhouette of her husband standing over her son in the dark room. She then asks quietly. "John is he ok?"

He does not turn to her and simply puts his finger in front of his mouth and says. "shhhhh"

"Alright." Mary shrugs. Mary feels a bit thirsty so she walks down to the kitchen to get herself some water, but when she walks down the hall she sees the hall light flickering. She goes over to it to check on it but when she does she hears the TV on and looks down to see an old WW2 documentary. She then hears snoring coming from the couch in front of it and then see's john sleeping on it.

Mary then starts to panic and runs back up to her son's room and once she makes it to the doors threshold she screams. "NOOOOOO!"

Her scream wakes up john who then runs straight up to his son's room to check on him. Once he makes it to the doors threshold he asks loudly. "MARY!"

He soon notices that she is not there and the only one in his son's room besides himself is his son. Relieved that he is safe he walks over to his sleeping child. He then rubs Ron's cheek and when he does a dark red liquid drops on the pillow next to Ron's face.

John rubs his fingers in it to check what it is and the second he does another one drops on his hand which makes him look up only to find his wife pinned on the ceiling, gutted, and bleeding out.

Seeing this john falls back from the shock and lands on the floor, he then screams. "NO, MARY!"

After he says this an ungod like sound comes out of Mary's mouth and an intense fire erupts out from behind her back engulfing the ceiling in bright orange and yellow flames. John while still on the floor is forced to watch as the flames slowly consume his wife and mother of his young son.

But Ron is woken up by the sound Mary made and the bright lights of the flames and immediately starts crying loudly as most six year olds do when they see something horrific. Hearing his son, john is forced to stop watching the horror. He gets up and grabs his son, runs out of the room, and once he is in the hallway he sets Ron down and says to the still crying boy. "Ron run out side as fast as you can, I'm going to try to save you mother."

Ron is too stunned to do anything and just stands there looking at his father. John knowing he does not have time orders his son. "Now Ron go!"

Ron gets the message and runs down the stairs and out of his house. When he does john goes back into Ron's room to try and save his wife.

When john gets into the room he sees that the flames have only grown since before and the entire room is on fire, but he can still see his wife. So john walks forward into the room and while holding his arms in front of his face to try and somehow protect himself he yells. "MARY!"

The second he says that the room erupts into a fiery inferno, consuming both parents as the fire spreads to the rest of the house.

Back outside Ron has stopped in the middle of his front yard and is looking back into his house not knowing what else to do. After a few seconds he yells. "MOM? DA-"

He is stopped mid-sentence by his father who picks him up and carries him further away from their house and into the street just as an explosion erupts inside of the house, destroying the second story of the home, including shattering all the windows spreading broken glass and debris everywhere.

XXX

_Later, before dawn._

The fire department has arrived and is trying to put out the fire with their hoses while several police officers are keeping a crowd from getting too close, including another young set of parents: The Possibles, who had just run out of their home to find out what happened.

While holding her own six year old child Ann possible asks her husband. "Do you have any idea what caused this?"

James possible shakes his head and says. "No, how are you and the kids?"

She answers while looking at kim. "We're fine, though the explosion did wake up Jimmy and Timmy."

Before either one of them could say anything more Kim, their daughter who had been distracted by what was happening, said while pointing to the still flaming house. "Mommy daddy, that's Ron's house!"

They both look at their daughter sadly and while rubbing her daughters head Ann says. "We know dear, we know."

Ann then turns to her husband and asks. "Do you think Mary and her family got out alright?"

James only says. "Oh god I hope so."

As he said this a portion of the crowd moved to either get a better view or go back to their homes and when they did the Possibles had a clear view of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala with john sitting on the hood holding Ron, who were both looking at the ground.

Seeing them James and Ann rush over and when they get there James asks frantically. "John! Are you and your family ok? What happened?"

Neither john nor Ron say anything as they both continue to look at the ground in shock. After a few seconds of silence James asks his friend. "John?"

When they still get no response James and Ann look around and notice that Mary is not with them. They then look at each other for a second before Ann asks john cautiously. "John is Mary ok? Where is she?"

Her question brings Ron back to reality and he starts crying while john raises his head a bit to look at his flaming home.

Figuring out what happened both the possible parents are horrified. James says with a shocked expression. "Oh…oh god."

Ann simply turns to her husband and cry's into his chest and he return holds her and his daughter who just continues to stare at her friend and his father as she is still too young to understand what is going on but is concerned about them.

After a few moments James walks up to his friend, puts a hand on his shoulder and asks. "John if you need anyth-"

He is interrupted by john who looks directly into his long time friend's eye's and says. "I just want to be alone with my son right now."

James simply nods and walks back to his wife who simply says. "Alright, and if you ever need anything just ask."

The possible family then turns and walks back to their own home, but as soon as they do Kim notices that they are leaving and asks her mother. "Mommy wait, what wrong? Why is Ronnie crying? Where's his mommy? Why is their house on fire?"

Having no possibly way to answer her daughter's questions Ann simply tells her. "Kim please, you need to be quite now."

Kim complies but does not understand why or what is happening but hugged tightly by her mother as they walk back to their home. Once they get home James and Ann walk up to their new born twin son's nursery with their daughter, just to know that their children are safe, and sleep the rest of the night in there as a family.

But back at the impala john is holding on to his still crying son Ron and holds him tightly to his chest while looking hard at the still strong flames with a look that can only be described as _menacing_.

XXX

_Present time, several thousand feet over the Colorado National bank, Upperton Colorado._

"Whats the sitch Wade?" A now 17 year old Kim possible asked to her tech support guru through her kimmunicator.

"_Drakken and shego are robbing the Upperton National bank AND the weapons museum next to it. Their henchmen are using their energy staffs to keep the police busy along with Shego's energy blasts."_

"why would drakken rob something in Upperton? A place so close to MY home town? They do know how bad an idea that is right?" Kim confidently asked her 12 year old friend.

"_They are getting bolder… maybe it has to do with the fact that drakken won last time using the mega weather generator last month." _Wade said not really knowing why he said it.

"That didn't' matter! Drakken still messed up when he built the thing. It blew up the second he started it." Kim scoffs.

"_Well there was that time drakken harnessed the Go family's powers." _Wade debates.

"Yeah but that Avarious freak tried to steal it and it broke into pieces, so he got foiled anyway." Kim defended getting angry.

"_What about that robotic genius that he kidnapped to build him an army of robots and captured you after you got beat up by shego?" _Wade explained only this time he knew why he was doing it; he was trying to make a point.

"I- I still won!" kim all but yelled outraged.

"_Yeah but only because Global Justice broke in at the last minute and saved the day."_

Kim then blew up and says angrily. "Ok fine I don't have a damn perfect record but I've still beat them before and I'll do that again now."

"_Okay okay… that and the facts that Bonnie beat you in being cheer captain."_ Wade said now just being a smartass.

"oh you did not just go there." Kim said angrily pointing at the screen of her communicator that looked like an old Gameboy.

"_Oh look at the time you're over the site, see you later kim good luck."_ Wade said as he signed off.

"I don't need luck!" she yelled at her now blank kimmunicator.

The pilot hearing the entire conversation thanks to the head gear on both him and Kim says to her awkwardly over the microphone. "Um… miss possible we are over the drop site. You can jump out anytime."

Kim turns to the pilot very much embarrassed realizing that he heard everything. "Sorry about that… thanks for the ride."

"Hey it's the least I could do for you miss possible after you saved some of the planes in our hangers from that Air plane collector freak. While you didn't save all of them you still deserve the ride." The pilot said knowing that it was a dick move saying all that but he agreed with Kim Possibles tech buddy.

Kim possible then puts on her helmet and says in a mundane tone. "No big." She then jumps out of the plane.

On the ground shego while using her powers to shoot green plasma blasts at the police see's Kim jump and her back pack jet pack engage. Shego then turns on her comlink and warns. "Hey doc kimmie's here."

"_Kim possible?"_ drakken all but yelled surprised. "_Should we be worried?"_

"Nah I can handle princess." Shego said confidently.

"_Well you better shego I need what we are stealing here to complete my plan and then global domin-"_

"Yeah I get it blah blah blah I'll call you back after kimmie's a scorch mark." Shego says before shutting off her comlink.

Kim then lands from her jet pack onto a toppled over car and quips to shego. "I'm sorry who's gonna be a scorch mark?"

Shego's hands then erupt in green flame and asks. "Oh who do you think princess?"

Shego then fires a few blasts at kim. Kim dodges them and says back. "Well with that outfit I'm kinda surprised no one's made you a scorch mark already."

A now very angry shego fires another energy blast at kim who then jumps out of the way and the blast hits a fire hydrant which makes the water spew out right at shego who is hit and knocked back, leaving her soaked but otherwise fine.

Kim then says teasingly. "And who's ready to lose, do you think?"

After kim says that shego charges at kim and they begin their fight. While they do drakken and the henchmen he can spare have taken the money they came for from the bank and have moved on to the old weapons museum. "hurry you fools shego can't hold off possible and the police forever." Drakken ordered his henchmen.

"um boss what are we looking for?" asked one of them.

"I'd tell you but I'd doubt you'd understand, all you need to know is that it's in the 'science fiction turned reality' section." Drakken answered while walking into said section of the museum.

After walking past several impressive and quite sci-fi looking guns drakken found his prize. "Ah ha! Here it is. With this I will conquer the world!" drakken said holding up a toy looking gun that looked like it belonged on a 1960's sci-fi show.

Drakken then turned to his men and ordered. "Come now I've got what I came for let's get shego and head back the lair so I can commence with phase two."

Back at the fight outside between kim possible, famous teen heroine, and shego, hero turned hired super gun, was still going on, and quite fiercely at that.

While exchanging blows shego says. "Face it kimmie your slipping in the hero bizz."

Before throwing another punch at shego Kim retorted. "Oh I think I'm doing just fine, more than fine actually."

"Oh you mean like losing half the time." Shego countered after blocking the punch.

Kim then flinches and says a little too fast. "I-I do not lose half the time!"

This distracts Kim long enough for shego to kick Kim right in the stomach and knock her back a few feet and onto the ground. Kim then sits up and holds her side in pain.

Shego looks down at her fallen adversary with a smug look of victory and before she is able to do anything else drakken shows up in his hover car filled to the brim with money bags and stolen weapons. Drakken then orders. "Come shego I've got what I came for, you can finish off Kim Possible after I've completed my plan as an added bonus."

Drakken then lowers a rope ladder for her. When the ladder makes it next to her shego grabs it and says back to her employer. "Coming Dr. D" She then looks back down at kim and says to her. "well looks like you lose this round too. Later princess."

Drakken then takes off in the hover car while the rope ladder automatically recoils, bringing shego up to it. Immediately after shego said that to her kim gets up and says angrily. "No! Not this time."

Kim then pulls out her grapple gun that looks like a hair drying from her back pack and shoots it at drakken's hover car. But when the grapple gets close to the hover car it is shot to ashes by shego's plasma blast. Seeing this drakken laughs and yells back at Kim while flying off. "Kim Possible you think you all that! But we _proved_ you're not! HAHA!"

"DAHH UHHH!" Kim groaned frustrated as she throws her now destroyed and useless grapple gun hard at the ground.

She then stands there in the now all but destroyed street trying to calm down and collect herself. After a few minutes of this she sighs and takes out her kimmunicator and calls wade. He pops up on the screen and asks. "_Hey Kim how'd it go?"_

She then says reluctantly. "they got away."

"_What did they get away with?"_

Kim answers very frustrated. "They got away with everything!"

"_Everything?"_ he asks.

"Well everything they came here for! Now could you _please_ just send someone here to pick me up!" she yells while all but cracking the kimmunicator in her hand.

"_Alright fine geez; another chopper should be there soon later kim."_ Wade says to her none to nicely not liking her attitude.

"Please and thank you." Kim says sarcastically as she puts the small device back into her pocket.

XXX

James Possible was at the dinner table reading the newspaper while his now 11 year old sons were making some kind of device at the dinner table. Ann walks in and sees them doing this and says to them. "Boys, no building lasers at the dinner table."

Tim while doing something to the laser with a screw driver pleads. "Aw come on mom we're almost done-"

Jim finishes. "it will only take a second to finish."

Before Ann can say anything James kicks in and says. "No buts boys. After dinner."

The twins groan and put their possible WMD away… for now. While bringing in a freshly made pan of 'brain loaf' Ann notices that kim is not there and asks. "hey has kim come home yet? Dinner is ready."

While still reading the paper James possible says. "Oh I'm sure that kimmy-cub will be here soon."

The second he says that the front door opens and kim walks in, beaten up and dirty still in her mission clothes while carrying, more like dragging, her burnt up back pack. Kim then takes her seat at the dinner table and asks. "hey guys how's it going?"

Mr. Possible then puts down the paper and answers. "Fine kimmy-cub, but ah did school go ok? You seem a little down."

Kim sighs and says. "school went fine actually, it's the mission after that didn't go so well."

"what happened kim?" asked Mrs. Possible cutting into the brain loaf.

"Drakken got away with both the money and the weapons he stole from the upperton bank and museum." Kim admitted with venom in her voice.

James then asks. "Drew stole something from the weapons museum? What was it?"

While her mother put a slice of brain loaf on her plate kim answered. "I don't know, Wade is still looking into it. And on top of that I have to finish the homework Mr. Barken gave me. Uhh!"

"well maybe you should stop trying to be a hero kim and just be a normal high school girl. Then you wouldn't have this stressful life, and I'm sure that Global Justice could handle drew fine." Mrs. Possible suggested right before taking a bite of her own made food.

Kim sighed having had this conversation on more than a few occasions and said. "Drakken's no threat, and I don't need Global Justice's help. I can handle him, any other super villain and high school. I can do anything."

While dumping half the ketchup bottle on the loaf tim teases. "Didn't Global Justice bail you out a few times-"

Jim then grabs the bottle and dumps the second half on his loaf and after finishes. "If you can do anything why do the bad guys beat you most of the time?"

"T-they don't beat me most of the time." Kim stammered.

"Oh right just almost all the time." They teased at the same time, though while they only meant to tease their sister what they were saying cut much deeper than what they thought.

Mr. Possible did know this and orders. "Boys leave your sister alone she's had a rough day."

Kim then looks down at her food with an angry expression and Mrs. Possible asked. "How did Drew get away?"

Kim sighed again and answered. "After I dropped in I went after shego. While we were fighting, drakken and some of his henchmen were looting the bank and the museum, the rest of the henchmen were holding off the cops. It happens every time; drakken or some other villain is trying out some dooms day weapon and I'm handling their sidekicks or henchmen. But if it's a robbery I'm fighting the villain while his henchmen are stealing for him. UHHH! Then I have to either call in GJ or the villain just screws up or some other villain does if tor me trying to steal the first villains new thingy."

Kim then groans and says while her head leans on her arm on the table. "I'm just going to have to try harder."

The Possible look at each other for a moment and then at their daughter worried and Mr. Possible says. "it sounds to me like your main problem isn't that you have to try harder, its more like you need help. You need more man-power kimmy-cub."

Kim just gives him a confused look but then Mrs. Possible interjects. "I think what you father means dear is that the villains always have some back up that either stop you from stopping them or the villain stalls you while his henchmen do their job in their boss's scheme, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you had some back up too."

"Uh mom that sounds nice but who would be my back up/ 'sidekick' or rather who could be." Kim said looking at her parents with a bit of an arrogant look.

The Possible parents look at each other for a moment then back at their daughter and Mrs. Possible says. "kim don't be snobby, maybe your friend Monique or maybe someone from the cheer squad could help you."

"Mom what I meant is that I'm the only one I know from school who knows kung Fu, sky diving, scuba diving, or any skill really that deals with missions."

After swallowing another bite of brain loaf Mr. Possible suggests. "Well maybe someone from Global Justice could be your back up kimmy-cub. Wasn't there one particular agent you told us about you worked with a few years ago; agent Wall Du?"

Kim knowing who her father is talking about cringes at the thought and says. "Dad the guys at GJ are only good in large numbers but individually they are terrible, they only thing they are really qualified for is to be mall security unless there are over fifty of them. I think you talking about 'Will Du' and the only reason I told you about him was because he was so bad at his job and if he was considered their top agent I would hate to see a regular agent, or god forbid their worst."

Having nothing to add or suggest anymore the Possible parents are silently staring at their daughter who just stares back. After a few moments Jim suggests. "Maybe you should have wade put an add on craigslist-"

"-For a sidekick who knows sky diving, scuba diving, kung Fu, and not a total wuss." Tim finished.

Before kim was able to retort Mr. possible smiles at this and says. "That's actually not a bad idea, good idea boys."

Mrs. Possible nods and agrees. "You should have wade do that Kim, it couldn't hurt."

Kim shakes her head violently and pleads. "I can't do that! If I did every Villain and baddy out there would think that I need help and can't hack it and I get enough of that already."

"kimmy-cub if they already think so whats the point in not asking for help anyway?" Mr. Possible asked with Mrs. Possible nodding.

Kim then sighs again and argues. "I don't need any help and isn't it like you told me 'anything is possible for a Possible'?"

Mr. Possible after hearing this stares at his daughter with a look that can't really be described. While he does Mrs. Possible shakes her head, having lost all patience, tells her daughter. "Whatever you say dear now eat up."

Kim, exhausted both physically and emotionally, puts the fork she is holding down on her plate and says. "I'm not hungry right now and I'm a little tired from today I'm gonna go to bed I'll eat it later."

"Okay kim." Ann answers kim as she walks out of the kitchen and to her bed room. She then turns to her husband and says. "I told you if you said that to her something like this would happen."

With a disgruntled look he answers back. "I know I wish I listened to you, so what do you think will happen to her?"

"I don't know but she does need someone to help her and not just on missions, she needs someone to give her perspective."

"I give her perspective." James interjected.

"Oh yes 'Anything's possible for a Possible'. Ann said sarcastically.

James sighs and says. "Maybe your right, but who though?"

"I don't know." Ann says while dejectedly eating another bite of her brain loaf.

James then says in a monotone voice. "it's times like this I wish John was here, he was always good at stuff like this."

"James you know better than to say something like that. I miss them too but he's gone now." Ann says to him after grabbing her husband's hand.

James sighs and says. "Yeah I know."

"who was john?" Asks Tim.

"He was a good friend of ours who 'moved away' when you two were babies and we lost touch." Mr. Possible answered.

"How could he have helped?" Asked Jim.

"oh he could always talk to people that made you think clearly… yeah he was a good at talking to people." Mr. Possible says sadly as he looks down at his food.

Mrs. Possible noticing this asks. "You boys done with you dinner?"

"yep." Answered Tim.

"can we go and finish our laser?" Asked Jim.

"Yes but only from where we can see you." Mr. Possible tells them. The twins immediately leave the table and go off to finish their new WMD. After they leave Ann starts rubbing her husband's back and says. "I miss him too, same with Mary."

"I know but its not just that, I've made peace with john along time ago… but what I'm really concerned about is what happened to his son Ronald." James said to her as he looks up from his plate.

"I know what you mean; I can only imagine how he would have turned out." Ann said with a smile on her face.

"How do you think kim would have turned out if that fire never happened and Ron was still here and still friends with kim?"

"I can just see it here; Ron would be a bit of a clumsy kid that would always have something to say." Ann suggested with her hand in the air.

"Yeah he would be a smart kid but a bit of a slacker who got picked on by bullies-"

"And kim would always be there to save him-"

"And Ron would keep her from going too far in exchange. Heck if Ron was here kimmy's problems with missions would disappear." James suggests.

Ann laughs at this and suggests herself. "If Ron was here they might even be dating right now."

James and Ann laugh at this but then thinks about if for a second and become serious and says. "Hey lets not go too far."

This only makes Ann laugh more and say. "Calm down sweetie."

When she says that the doorbell rings and James says. "Oh alright but let me get the door."

When he gets to the door and opens it he sees a man covered in slightly dry blood around his mouth going down and into his shirt. James is scared at first but then thinks it is some kind of stunt and says. "It's a bit late for Halloween."

"uh… yeah Halloween." The guy says awkwardly.

"so what can I do for you?" James asks innocently while holding on to the door knob just in case.

The scary looking man asks. "Does Dr. Ann Possible live here?"

"why yes, she's my wife and is in the kitchen finishing up dinner." James says while gesturing into his home.

"thank you." The man says just before he punches James in the face knocking him back into his house, then the man then walks in. This gets the boys and Ann's attention as they saw what happened.

James then demands while rubbing the spot he punched. "What the hell are you doing?"

While walking in further into the Possible home he says while pointing to Mrs. Possible. "I need to talk to your wife."

Ann is terrified by this and immediately goes over to the twins. When she does she pushes them toward the back door and tells them. "call the police-"

As soon as they got to the door it is kicked in by two other men with dry blood going down their mouths. James seeing this gets up and runs to his family. After he gets to them he asks. "What do you want?"

The first man, the leader, answers. "We need her help."

After he says this each of the other men grab one of the twins from Ann who then pleads. "Don't hurt them."

The leader then orders. "If they try anything kill'em."

James then desperately says to them. "No Please!"

After he says that the leader grabs James's by the throat and says menacingly. "So you know I'm serious I'm gonna kill your husband right here."

But before he could do anything kim jumps in and kicks the leader off of her father and into the dinner table which collapses from the weight. She then jumps toward and kicks one of the two other home invaders in the chest knocking him back and punches the other in the face, which does the same. The twins now free run back to their parents. Kim then gets into one of her combat stances and quips. "That's not gonna happen… who are you?"

The leader gets up without answering her and punches kim hard, harder than most humans possibly could, which knocks her down on the ground. Kim tries to get up and fight back but is still too weak from the fight earlier that day and can't seem to do it. The leader then grabs a kitchen knife from the counter and tries to impale kim. But before he could he is blasted by a strong laser, which shoots him back into the kitchen leaving a smoldering creator in his chest.

Everyone is now looking at the twins, one of which is holding onto the laser they were working on before dinner. Tim announces. "What? We told you we were almost done."

Kim then asks while looking at the smoldering body. "Is-is he dead?"

Jim gestures at the body and says. "look at him, there's a smoking hole in his chest. If he isn't he should be soon."

Tim who is holding the weapon points it at the other two and threatens. "Back off or the same thing will happen to you…"

When was saying this the leader opened his eyes and got up as if nothing happened. The leader then looks at the twins and walks horrifically slow to them along with his goons. Tim then threatens. "Stay back or I'll shoot you again."

The three just continue to walk toward the possible family so Tim pulls the trigger of his laser again but when he does smoke starts fuming out of it and the sound of burning metal comes from it signifying that it has burnt out. Jim then announces. "I guess we haven't worked out all the kinks yet."

The leader, who has gotten to the family, knocks the laser out of the eleven year olds hands. He then pulls his arm back ready to slash one of the possible family with the kitchen knife that he still has. The Possible family looks at the leader in horror, even Kim, too locked in shock to do anything. But just at that moment James impales the leader in the chest with a fire iron.

The leader looks down to the fire iron in his chest, drops the knife he was holding, and steps back a few feet. The leader then looks back at the possible family who are still locked in fear. The leader then angrily glairs at them and then grabs the fire iron with both hands and pulls it out of himself slowly. After it is completely out of him he drops the now bloody fire iron on the ground.

Seeing this Ann not knowing how this is possible stammers. "H-how is that possible? Who, what are you?"

The leader does not say anything but he opens his mouth and when he does a second, shaper, set of teeth overlap his first. His followers do the same. The leader then announces. "We are thirsty!"

The leader then comes toward the Possible family again but when he is just short of a foot from them a man jumps through the kitchen window above the sink behind all of them. When he lands he punches the left fanged creature in the face and then shoves him further to the left and onto the ground.

The fanged creature at the right turns to the uninvited man and roars at him with his fangs exposed. The new man is not intimidated and pulls out a machete and decapitates the fanged creature right then and there.

The leader hearing the sound of the window breaking immediately turns around and see's one of his men picking himself up off the ground while the other is on the floor... with his head next to his body. The leader then looks at the culprit who did all that to his men.

The new man stairs down the leader and while holding the now bloody machete says. "Booyah."

_Well that's it for chapter one of Winchester, and if you haven't figured out what show its parading than its hopeless and just quit and don't blame me I left more than enough clues. Now about the story itself you can probably guess where I'm going with story and I really hope you like it, I know I did writing it._

_Also I know its been a wee bit since I updated before but that is because I've been working on all my other stories as well so I could update them all at once. So sorry for the wait._

_Now for the quote._

'**I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.'**

**Maya Angelou**


	2. We're only a little traumatized

_Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of 'Winchester'. Now this chapter is unfortunately going to be a little smaller than I originally wanted. I wanted this chapter to start where it left off and a whole new adventure at the hospital but then I realized that that would be way to long sooo… yeah._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it I know I did. I own nothing please review. Oh and I still need a beta._

**WINCHESTER**

**CHAPTER 4- WE'RE ONLY A LITTLE TRAUMATIZED**

The new man stairs down the leader and while holding the now bloody machete says. "Booyah."

Everyone is now looking at the new man now or should I say boy. He was fairly tall, had messy blonde hair, some freckles, a worn black jacket, he looked no older than Kim.

A few seconds into the standoff the leader says. "You're that kid who killed that guy who turned us."

The 'kid' answers very seriously. "Yep names Ron by the way."

"How'd you find us _Ron_?"

"You didn't exactly hide and the whole kicking down the door and families screams kinda helped." Ron said the last part gesturing to Possible family, who were still frightened out of their minds.

The leader then asks. "Do you know what we are?"

Ron nods and says. "its kind of obvious at this point. But the real question is do you know?"

Looking hard at Ron the leader answers. "We didn't at first but a few days ago when me and my crew had our first kill we figured it out."

Ron then says awkwardly. "Yeah…"

The leader then asks. "What happens now?"

Ron points at the beheaded corps next to him and says. "What do you think? But before that I need to know something. You and your crew could have had this family dead in seconds and you haven't eaten in a few days so you gotta be dying of thirst by now so… why the hesitation?"

The leader then points to Mrs. Possible who is holding her twin sons and asks. "Do you know who she is?"

Ron shakes his head and says. "No I don't."

"She's a doctor, a good one and she can help us, turn us back to human, cure us! Please man we never asked to be 'this'. Let her _please."_

Ron lowers his machete and says sadly. "I'm sorry man there is no cure and even if there was you already killed. If I hadn't shown up when I did you would have killed her family to get to her." Ron then points at the beheaded corps again and says. "Your still gonna end up like your friend here."

"Fine!" the leader said before he picked up the collapsed diner table and charged at the young vamp slayer. The leader pushes the dinner table onto Ron and pins him against the wall at the far end of the kitchen with the arm holding the machete free.

When he does the other fanged creature rushes to the 'kid' and tries to take the machete but when he does Ron punches him in the face knocking him back. Ron then stabs the leader in the eye with the machete. Immediately when he does the leader jerks back in pain to grabs his now bloody eye.

Ron then pushes the table into the leader knocking him back and onto the ground. Ron then slams the dinner table on the leader, pinning him to the floor. Ron jumps on the table and raises his machete ready to behead the leader but is tackled by the other fanged creature knocking him on the ground and off of the leader. When they land the fanged creature starts biting like a rabid dog trying to sink its teeth into Ron. While he does this Ron starts struggling to keep the fanged creature from biting him.

While Ron is pinned down the leader pushes the table off and stands up. The leader then says while looking at Ron. "I am going to rip your bleeding heart out and drink it like a squeezed apple!"

Kim while still in shock sees this and knows she has to do something. She then sees the bloody fire iron on the floor, grabs it and runs toward the leader and hits him in the back of the head with it knocking him forward.

The leader grabs the back of his head in pain while turning around to look at his new attacker. The one eyed, fanged, and bloody creature then roared at her in rage before charging at Kim. Even though kim is still not thinking clearly her cheer leading and kung fu paid off and took control making kim dodge the leader's charge and other attacks.

Meanwhile Ron managed to get his machete underneath the fanged creature's throat and slit it making the creature jolt back and grab its throat to try and keep the blood in. The fanged creature while on the floor bleeding out and holding on to its slit throat was still alive. Ron then stood up from where he was pinned down and finished the job and hacked off the creatures head with his machete. When he does some of the monsters blood spattered onto his face and clothes.

After wiping some of the blood off of his face Ron looks for the leader and sees him rabidly attacking the hot red head. When he sees this Ron notices that she is actually too fast for him and keeps hitting him with the fire iron. Ron can't help but be impressed by this but none the less knows he has to do something. Ron then yells to the leader while running toward him. "Hey fang boy!"

The leader was too focused on kim to hear Ron but he finally managed to grab the fire iron that km was hitting him with. The leader then kicked kim in the stomach making her let go of the fire iron and knocking her a few feet away. But the second he did Ron slashes deep into the leaders forearm which the leader used to try and block it.

The leader screams in pain and then swung the fire iron at Ron in retaliation. Ron tried to block it with his machete but the leader was too strong and knocked the machete out of Ron's hands knocking the bladed weapon several feet away.

The one eyed and one armed monster then took several swings with the fire iron at Ron, which he dodged every time. Seeing this kim tries to help by jump kicking the leader in the side knocking him down. After kim lands on her feet Ron says to her. "Stay out of this fight before you get yourself killed!"

What he said brings the competitive kim back to reality and she says. "Oh and you were doing so well."

"Who just killed two Vamps?"

What he said makes kim stare at Ron like he grew a second head, which oddly enough she has seen before. Kim has faced super villains, crime lords, and mutants but she never thought vampires were real, even if she was an avid twilight fan. Kim bewildered asks. "'Vamps' as in '_vampires'_?"

"What do you think I have been saving you and your family from?"

The second Ron asks that the leader grabbed one of the dinner table chairs and chucks it at kim and because she was distracted it hit her straight on knocking the wooden object into pieces and her out. Seeing this Ron says. "Oh crap."

Ron then looks around the kitchen for his machete and he soon spots it but so does the leader. The leader and Ron stare down each other for a moment but then race off to the sharp weapon. But because the leader was closer he got to it first and stepped on the machete just as Ron got to it. The leader then raises the fire iron to beat Ron but then a sharp wooden stake erupts from his chest where his heart would be.

The leader screams in pain from this but then turns around to see a bewildered kim just standing there looking like she expected something else from stabbing him with a piece of wood. When the leader turns around Ron sees that its not actually a wooden stake but actually a leg from the broken wooden chair the leader threw at kim before. Ron then yells. "Wrong show just run!"

Kim does what she was ordered and runs away from the leader, or as much as she can in the cramped suburban house kitchen. The leader tries to fallow but hears the only real threat to himself get up and charge at him. The leader then turns around and swings the fire iron at Ron hitting him in the right forearm. When it does it makes a snapping / cracking sound. Ron falls back on the ground holding his arm and starts screaming in pain.

Seeing his would be slayer like that, the leader licks his lips ready to sink his teeth into him and have his next meal. But before he can do anything the bottom of the chair he threw at Kim hits him in the back of the head severely annoying the vampire. The leader then turns around and sees Kim in a combat stance. The leader chuckles at this. Kim then asks. "Whats so funny?"

"You are." The leader said turning completely at Kim and drops the fire iron. "I already took care of the hunter. Do you really think you can take me?"

"I've handled worse than you."

"Then why haven't you already." The leader asked while walking slowly at kim.

"I'll do it no-" kim is interrupted by the leader who charges at kim and pins her against the wall of the kitchen with his good arm.

The leader then says angrily. "SHUT UP! The hunter was right I haven't had a good bite in days. And I am THIRSTY" The leaders teeth are then over lapped by another, sharper, set of teeth like before. The leader then starts chomping at the cheer leader heroine.

Kim is very intimidated by this as she tries to push him off because unlike when she's in some sort of super villain death trap, this time there is a strong possibility of her dying. When a super villain has her captured he usually has her subdued and while they gloat, she escapes and later foils them. That's the pattern, the natural order for the super hero/ villain community. Because villains don't really want their heroes dead they just want someone to listen to them as they try to enlarge their own ego saying how great they are and how bad the hero is. But there is none of that here; this _creature_ does not want her to listen to him gloat, he does not want her subdued, he wants her dead and in his stomach plain and simple._ 'This'_ this is a different league altogether, one that kim does not belong in and she knows it. She is literally looking death in the face: his one eyed, fanged, bloody face. And that fact terrifies her.

Kim pushes the leader away from her with all her strength but as hard as she tries the leader is still stronger than her regardless of how his broken and bloody he is.

While the leader tries to turn kim into his next meal Ron takes off his belt and turns it into a sling and puts his arm into it. After he does that Ron gets up and grabs his machete with his good arm and makes his way over to the leader and kim.

Neither can see Ron coming as kim is too focused on not turning into a gourmet dinner and the vampire leader is too focused on making her into a gourmet dinner but when Ron gets close enough he slashes the leaders left knee forcing him on the ground. As soon as the leader hits the floor he grabs his all but amputated knee with his good hand and roars in pain. Ron grabs the leader by the back of the leader's shirt collar and yanks him to the other side of the kitchen and away from kim who just stands there in shock.

The leader lands on his back and when he does he tries to get up but his leg is too badly damaged immediately forcing him to fall back down. The leader then backs up to the wall of the kitchen so he would have better leverage. But when he tries to stand again the same result happens forcing the vampire to fall flat on his ass.

The leader knows the fight is over and knows what is going to happen next especially when he looks over at Ron who is looking right back at him with a look that can only be described as _menacing. _Ron then slowly walks over to the broken and beaten vampire leader and then raises his machete ready to finish what he came to the Possible home for.

The leader then pleads with tears coming out of his good eye. "Please! I was a good man, I was a good father, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just want a cure; I want to be human again. Go back to the life I had. I never wanted to be a monster!"

Hearing this Ron hesitates a second, lowers his machete, and looks down at the vampire in sympathy. Ron then looks over at the family he came here to save and sees that they are looking back at him frightened out of their minds. He then looks over at the girl who fought bravely alongside him and sees that she is also looking back at him but is even worse off than her family. Ron then looks back down at the vampire leader and his former look of sympathy is replaced with a hard stare. Ron then slashes his machete as hard as he can, clean through the leaders neck and into the wall. After a few moments the leaders head slides right off of the machete and onto the floor of the all but destroyed kitchen.

Ron then let's go of the machete that is stuck in the kitchen wall and stands straight up. When he does his pants, thanks to his belt being removed, fall down revealing a stripped pair of yellow and green boxers. Ron looks down and sees this and says annoyed. "Aw come on!" Ron then turns to the family he just saved and asks. "You guys got a spare belt?"

XXX

"ok 1. 2. 3." Ron and James said together as they tossed a large industrial strength garbage bag covered object into the Possible family car's trunk which already had two others inside of it. Ron then shuts the trunk with a slam. "Thanks to these blood junkies there is a fresh grave at the Middleton cemetery. It's the perfect dumping site for these things. As for the blood in the house just use some bleach and baking soda and the vamp blood should come out like 'that'." He says the last bit snapping his figures. Ron then grabs his bad arm which is throbbing in pain.

Ann possible seeing this goes over to Ron and asks. "Let me see your arm."

Ron hesitates for a second and gives her a strange look. But he relents and lets her do it. She takes his arm and checks it which causes him intense pain. While still checking out his arm she says. "It's broken."

Holding back incredible anger from the pain she was causing Ron retorts. "Oh really I hadn't noticed."

"We need to get you to the hospital right away and get this set."

Ron looks straight at Mrs. Possible and says adamantly. "No hospitals."

Mrs. Possible is not intimidated by him as she has had to deal with stubborn patients before and stares him down right back. "If we don't get it x-rayed and set soon with a cast it won't heal properly. You really want a misshaped arm for the rest of your life?"

Ron pulls his arm away and says while dealing with another, worse wave of pain. "All I need are some pain killers, I'll fix it myself."

Mrs. Possible sighs frustrated by him and herself for not being able to think of something to convince him to see reason. Mr. possible then walks up to Ron and says. "Son you just saved this family let us help you now. It will make us feel better."

Ron sighs and relents. "Alright fine."

Mrs. Possible might know how to talk to patients but Mr. possible knows how to talk to heroes. Being a rocket scientist he deals with them on an almost daily basis at work and he has one for a daughter. So he knows a hero when he sees one and how to talk to one.

Ron then asks while gesturing to the trunk of the possible family car. "While I go to the hospital who's gonna take care of the bodies?"

The possible family silently looks at each other for a minute. Well the older members of the family anyway, the twin 10 year olds are just standing near the family in their own little world, too traumatized and in shock to do anything else. Hey there only kids. They just saw a blood bath and had not just their lives but also their family's lives threatened in front of their eyes.

After a few moments in silence Mr. possible literally stepped up and answered. "I'll do it."

Mrs. Possible asks her husband. "Are you sure?"

Just barely keeping it together Mr. Possible turns to his wife and stammers literally shaking in shock. "O-Oh yeah, a-anything's p-possible for a p-possible."

"What?" Ron asks confused.

Kim also locked in shock answers. "It's the Possible family motto."

Ron just gives her a strange look but shrugs and says. "Whatever, but no you can't do this alone someone's gotta go with and help you."

Mr. Possible shook his head and stammered. "N-no I can do it."

"No you can't, not alone, not at this time of night or you won't get it done before dawn and you'll be caught by somebody. Listen to a guy who's done this before."

Kim looks at him shocked and surprised and asks. "You've done this before?"

Ron then answers nonchalantly. "Yep with every monster I kill." If the Possible family could be any more shocked they would be from hearing what he said. "Now that still begs the question; who's gonna help you bury those bodies?"

Kim gathers every scrap of confidence she has left and says. "I'll do it."

Before either of her parents can try to convince not to Ron does it for them saying. "No you can't."

Kim and every other aware member of the possible family are confused by this. "Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go with your dad to bury the bodies where do you think those two will end up?" Ron said the last part pointing to the still shocked out of reality twins.

Even more confused kim says. "They're gonna go with you and mom to the hospital."

Ron shakes his blood spattered head and says. "No they can't. You really want to take a couple kids to a crowded hospital with a man with a broken arm with blood stained clothes?" Ron then turns so that he is facing both kim and her mother and says. "We'll say that you were taking miss 'I can do anything' here out driving so she could get more experience driving at night and you accidently hit me. People will believe that, its plausible. But if you bring those two with me to the hospital, with how traumatized they are with how I look. You can imagine how the people there would react."

Mrs. Possible asks. "Why don't we just leave them here?"

Ron shakes his head in frustration and answers. "We can't leave them in a blood covered house alone and in the dark. That's even more traumatizing than burying a decapitated body. Believe me I would know." Ron then turns to Mr. Possible and says. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to bring your sons with you to bury those things."

James looks at his young sons and sees how shattered they are. He then turns back to Ron and shakes his head viciously and says. "N-No I am not going to ask my boys to do this."

Ron then sighs and says. "fair enough."

Ron then walks over to where the twins are but when he walks past Mrs. Possible she stops him and asks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go ask them to help their father bury a body."

Ann with tears in her eyes pleads. "Haven't they been through enough tonight?"

Ron answers sternly. "More than enough! Enough for a life time, but this has to be done. I'm sorry." Ron the brushes past Mrs. Possible who then starts crying while looking at her boys and how traumatized they are and what they have to go through now, even after everything else tonight.

When Ron gets over to the twins he kneels so he can be on their level even though it causes him incredible pain to do so. The twins were like they were ever since the last vampire was killed over an hour ago; traumatized and in their own little world. Their young minds just couldn't process what happened to them and their family. Seeing this Ron had only one thought: 'boy how I can relate.'

Ron then puts his good hand on their right shoulder one at a time and shakes them to try and wake them up. When they do eventually snap out of it or just enough to know he is actually there in front of them he says to them. "You know in movies when something like this happens the invincible hero would ask the adorable kids if they were alright and of course they would say they were as if nothing happened. But this isn't like the movies, I'm not an invincible hero, you guys are obviously not alright, you can't even speak. I know I couldn't when this happened to me; all I could do was cry. So I'm not gonna ask if you're alright. But what I am going to ask if you guys will help your dad bury those monsters that tried to kill you. I know its sick and wrong but your dad needs help and no one else can do it. Can you two help him?"

They boys don't say anything they just nod. Ron feels terrible for having to ask children to do this because he knows how traumatizing it is for a child to do this. But he knows he has no choice because with the condition he's in even with Mr. Possible's help they still wouldn't be able to dig even half a big enough hole before they were found by somebody. Ron then says to them. "Good, now go into you garage and get three shovels and put them in the back seat of the car and wait in there for you dad. I'll make it up to you two later ok."

The twins don't say anything, they don't even nod they just head for the back of the garage where the tools are stored. After they leave for the tools Ron sighs and slowly stands up feeling incredible guilt for what he just asked children, _CHILDREN_, to do. Ron then turns around and sees that the mother of the family is crying even more than she was before, the teenage girl of the family won't even look at him, and the father of the family gives him an angry yet sad look and says to Ron. "I know you just saved our lives but… I hope you're proud of yourself."

Ron is silent for a moment just barely holding back tears himself, and these are not tears of pain from his arm but tears of guilt of what he just asked those young boys to do. Ron then says. "I'm not." Ron then looks at the other car in the driveway and says. "Come on we have to go."

As he said this the twins have already taken the shovels and put them in the back seat of the possible family car, of which they are sitting on and are waiting in a daze. Ann and her daughter Kim get into the other car, her husband's NASA owned car, while James himself gets in the driver's seat of the family car. Ron then tries to get into the back seat of the NASA car but when he opens the door Mr. Possible rolls down the window and asks. "Hey you never told us your full name."

Ron turns to Mr. possible and answers. "Its Ron, Ron Winchester."

_Well that's the end of this chapter and I know you were probably expecting a different ending. Hell I even know what you're thinking. "Hey jackass he killed the monster, saved the family, he even got hurt doing it he deserves a happy ending!" And I don't disagree with you but hey I even said in the summary that there would not be a happy ending in this story. Just like in the show its molded after… it never ends, not really._

_Oh and about how Ann the mother of the family was actually the person in the family to respond the most after the carnage of the fight. Well think about it. She's both a mother and a doctor and she saw that Ron was hurt, and Ron is the exact same age as her daughter kim. So like I said above, who do you think a mother who's also a doctor would react to that?_

_The reason why kim didn't respond as much is because while yes she does go on missions of danger against super villains… its nothing compared to what happened to her in this chapter. What she does is violent but it doesn't come anywhere close to 'this'. The amount of blood and gore, the literal face of death trying to sink its teeth into her and drink alive… yeah she would be as shell shocked as her dad and little brothers._

_The next chapter will be lighter I promise and it will have a better ending. Quote time._

"I have learned that some of the nicest people you'll ever meet are those who have suffered a traumatic event or loss. I admire them for their strength, but most especially for their life gratitude - a gift often taken for granted by the average person in society."

maalanyc Sasha Azevedo


	3. Welcome to my world-Ron

_Hello everybody I'm back with a new chapter no less. But I do have some bad news. I would have had this chapter done days ago but my computer crashed erasing everything I had so it it's seems a bit rushed that's why. Also I have many, many ideas for chapters, I actually have it all planed out but as of February I'm shipping off to navy boot camp and I have no idea when or even if I'll update. So there's that sorry._

_Now for the actual chapter, in this one kim and Ron will discover how great they are as a team, it won't be the standard dynamic but it will still work. It will also give Kim a little more light on Ron's life and you just know that its gonna be filled with sunshine and two headed puppies. Oh and I hope you like the monster its not my favorite but it gets the job done._

_A few more things I need a beta, badly and I own nothing enjoy._

**WINCHESTER**

**CHAPTER 4- WELCOME TO MY WORLD**

_Middleton General hospital, last night._

A janitor is walking down the halls of the coma ward while dragging his bucket and carrying his mop while listening to the O boys on his Ipod. While listening to the toons he casually walks into one of the rooms without opening his eyes and starts mopping the floor. After doing several swipes the janitor turns around but when he does he comes face to face with a nurse. The janitor jolts back in fear ripping out his head phones and placing his Ipod on the table while trying not to crap his pants. He then takes a few deep breaths and says. "Sorry you scared me for a minute there." The none too amused nurse just stares at him. Getting really uncomfortable the janitor asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do some late night check in's with Mr. Excitement over there." She said pointing to the coma patient.

"Oh ok… hey do you want me to leave the room or-"

"That would be great." Answered the nurse none too lightly.

The janitor immediately leaves the room with his mop and bucket and walks to another room. He then starts padding himself looking for his IPod but can't find it. The janitor shakes his head and turns around toward the room he just walked out of. When he gets to the room he stops at the door and sees through the window that the nurse is sitting next to the coma patient. The janitor thinks nothing of it and is about to open the door but when he does he sees the nurse raise her hand and a large spick protrude out of her wrist. The janitor then mumbles. "_Holy shi-"_

The nurse abruptly jams the spike into the back of the coma patients head making him go into a seizure. The janitor then says out loud. "Oh my god."

But when he dos the nurse immediately whips her head around to look at the janitor. Who then runs off in a mad dash.

_Middleton General hospital, present time._

Ron is in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, in hospital scrubs, watching a documentary about monkey's while eating hospital jello, and he is not happy about it one bit. He's in the middle of eating his jello with his newly casted hand to try and break it in, or at least get used to it. In Ron's words he apparently broke his 'ulna' whatever that is and it still hurts like hell every time he tries to move it. On the way to the hospital last night his adrenalin wore off so he felt every bit of pain from the broken bone in his arm.

When they got to the hospital last night he couldn't move his arm even an inch from the pain so they couldn't do an x-ray. They had to give Ron morphine which knocked Ron out and they managed to get the X-ray they needed to put on the cast. Though he has have no idea how they managed to keep his arm in one position long enough for it to work. But Ron has learned to not count his blessings.

When he woke up late this morning he asked one of the nurses for Dr. Possible, the doctor he saved last night. The nurse said she took the morning off and would show up some time that afternoon. Since then Ron's been watching the discovery channel all day which he was none too pleased about. Apparently they had on a monkey special for the day because its been nothing but those in Ron's opinion horrible creatures. The room he's in has only one channel lucky Ron.

He's been doing his best to keep myself occupied but the only thing that crosses his mind, other than the nightmare causing monkeys, are how the family how saved last night are doing. Ron has been tempted to just sneak out of the hospital and go see them himself before he heads back out on the road. But he knows there are a list of reasons why that's a bad idea so he's just gonna have to tough it out until they show up.

Ron feels intense guilt for making those twin kids help their dad bury the vampire bodies last night. Even after he promised himself he would never do that to a kid… like he had to do. But it had to be done. That last thought made the guild even worse because he sounds just like-

Mrs. Possible and Kim coming into his room looking like they just went ten rounds with a Mac truck. "Hi, I heard you took the morning off?"

"I did and so did James, my husband, as did the kids from school." Ann answered taking a seat in the stool next to Ron's bed.

"I can only guess why, how did cleaning the kitchen go?" Ron said putting down his jello cup.

"We spent the morning getting rid of the broken furniture and the… _red paint_. Thanks for the tip on cleaning it up."

"No problem I've done it before. It's not fun or easy but believe me when I say I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

Ann and kim just give Ron a look for a few moments and then at each other but then Mrs. Possible extends her right hand to Ron. "We've never been properly introduced. I'm Dr. Ann Possible, brain surgeon at Middleton General hospital."

Kim extends her hand to Ron. "And I'm Kim Possible, senior at Middleton high and freelance hero."

Ron shakes both of their hands and asks. "Kim Possible'? As in _the _Kim Possible?"

Kim smiles at this. "Yep I am but its not big."

"It kinda is because I wish I brought my 'autograph and sell on e-bay' book" Ron jokes which makes both of them give him a look again. "Well anyway. It's nice to meet both of you, Ann, Kim. I am Ron Winchester, monster hunter."

They are both speechless for a second and look at each other again. Kim then asks. "Monster hunter?"

"Yep, all kinds."

"Those things last night were…"

"Vampires, yes."

Kim then asks sounding more surprised than sarcastic. "Vampires, really?"

"Yep."

"Wait I thought that vampires had only two fangs not a whole jaw of them."

"Nope that's Hollywood and Bram Stoker novels. Real vampires have retractable sharpened teeth that overlap the first."

"I thought that vampires explode into dust or fire when their impaled in the heart with a wooden stake and they burn in sunlight."

"Blame that on Spielberg and Joss Whedon. You can only kill a vamp by beheading; anything else will either just slow it down or piss it off. They _can_ go into day light it's just easier to hunt at night."

Ann asks slightly shaking in fear or nerves. "Do you usually kill um… um-"

"kim shut the door." Ron ordered. Kim hesitates for a second but goes and does it. "As to what you were saying; 'vampires' no. Actually they've almost been hunted to extinction. I usually hunt a lot of other creatures."

Ann asks just as shaken as before. "Do your parents know you do… _this_?"

"Yeah my dad does."

Ann immediately stands up outraged from her maternal instincts. "How the hell could your father allow you to do… _this_?"

"Hey don't you and Mr. Possible allow her to do what she does?" Ron asks pointing at Kim who just stands there staring at them.

Ann glares at Ron and says. "What she does is different!"

"How so?"

Ann continues to glare at Ron. "Its different because, because…" Ann then turns to look at her daughter who is just looking back at her mother which makes Ann sigh and site back down on the stool in defeat.

Feeling guilty Ron says. "I get it, I really do. If it makes you feel better my dad and I usually hunt together."

Ann just sighs, looks up at Ron and says. "I guess it helps but it's just not something a teenager should be doing."

Ron can't help but chuckle at this. "You're probably right." There is then an uncomfortable silence in the hospital room. "How did the body burying go?"

"The tweebs and dad managed to get it done before dawn just before the grounds keepers shift."

"That's good. How are they doing, better yet how are you all doing?"

The Possible women are silent for a full minute before one of them tries to talk. "Ah… we are… um…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Hey look I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Ann says. "You saved our lives you shouldn't apologize."

"If I caught their sent sooner I could have killed them before they made it to your house and you could have been spared all of this."

"Son you did your best. None of us got hurt or died and if burying bodies are our only price then we will gladly pay it."

"Still, you shouldn't be exposed to this."

It is then silent in the room again until kim asks. "Why were they after mom in the first place?"

"To answer that I gotta tell you the full story. A few months ago a hunter picked up a trail of a vampire nest and took it out. One of the little buggers must have survived laying low, feeding off of blood packets up until about a week ago when its started feeding live again and people started to disappear. Since we were only expecting one vampire my dad sent me to take care of it but when I got here the original vampire already made a new nest, some of them were less than a few days old. Anyway when I killed the original vampire along with a two others but the rest escaped. The ones that did were just turned so as far as they knew they were just sick. As to why they came after you, they probably thought that you could cure them somehow."

"Is there a cure? Could I have helped them?"

Ron shakes his head. "No there isn't. Once you're a monster you stay a monster… there is no going back no matter how much you want to- anyway what happened to Mr. Possible and the kids after burying the bodies?"

"After getting rid of the bodies dad and the tweebs came back home but just sorta stayed in the care all night just staring at nothing."

"What happened to you two after I blacked out?"

"After getting your cast on and putting you in the hospital bed Kim and I went back home. I don't exactly know what we did, it was all a haze, but I know we didn't get a wink of sleep. Actually I think you're the only one who got any sleep last night."

"Yeah sorry about that, hey how long to I have to have this cast on?"

"When the fire iron hit you it all but shattered your ulna so for a few months at least."

"Aw man that tanks! When can I go?"

"Some time tomorrow."

"Good to know, where are my clothes so I can change? I gotta catch a bus tonight."

Ann smiled thinking it was humor. "Good joke Ron but seriously you have to stay here another day."

"No can do I gotta get back on the road."

"Absolutely not, you need to stay here another day for observation." Ann ordered Ron.

Ron then tries to get out of the bed and asks. "Where are my clothes?"

Ann gently puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and says. "Ron you might be hurt more than you think and if you try to leave this hospital or even this bed before I can discharge you I will have you restrained."

Ron shakes his head in frustration. "I have to get back my dad needs me!"

"Ron I'm sure that your dad is fine."

"Me and my dad were in the middle of another hunt when we heard about the vampire attacks. But what we were hunting was all the way across the state and the vamp was in the other direction. We couldn't both go after the vamp or we would have lost the scent of what we were hunting. Since we were only expecting one blood junkie I was sent here to take care of it and meet back with my dad. Trust me when I say this: what me and my dad are hunting is a lot more dangerous than vampires."

"What were you hunting?"

Ron pushes off Ann's hand and gets out of the bed and answers. "I'm not telling you because I'm getting out of here, TODAY, and you are going to forget you ever met me. Now where are my clothes?"

Just before Ron can rip out the IV Ann stops him. "I understand you wanting to get back and help your father but you could be hurt much more than you think you are. That's why you need to stay here for at least another day so we can know or not if you're hurt worse than just a broken arm. You're no good to your father if you can't fight. You won't help him you'll be a liability."

Ron knows she is right. He then sighs and slumps back into the hospital bed. When he does kim asks. "Where were you supposed to meet up with your dad? Maybe I can help your dad hunt… whatever."

Ron straight out says. "No."

"But I can help."

"No. I saw you fight last night kim and while yes you were good you had no idea what you were doing and that was with new born baby vamps. What me and my dad were hunting is a lot older and a lot more dangerous. Even if you did know what you were doing I very much doubt that you would have the stomach to kill something. Am I right?"

"Ah uh do you really have to kill it? Could you just-"

"What capture it and put it in a zoo?! Oh what I got one; let's lock it up in a government lab and have it vivisected so we can turn our boys in blue and green into super soldiers with claws and fangs. While Joe the plumber and his grandma look over every corner afraid to death of being eaten alive and start rallying witch hunts. That'll work out just fine." Kim and her mother are obviously stunned by Ron's outburst. "It's a monster that eats people and when it's not hungry it kills for fun. It has to die I'm sorry but that's the way it's gotta be."

Kim just nods. "Could you give me the address of where the hunt is taking place? Maybe I could-"

"What tell the cops? They know even less than you do and if they take you seriously what will happen is that they'll shoot the hell out of it, it will get pissed, and it will end with a lot of dead cops and innocent bystanders."

"What if I ask other super heroes?"

"Same thing only with lasers and spandex."

"But, but-"

"Kim sometimes there is just nothing you can do, just accept it."

When Ron says this Kim opens her mouth but then quickly closes it and then slumps into one of the chairs in the room. "Fine."

"Alright then hey can I at least have my clothes back?"

After staring at kim for a few seconds Ann stammers. "W-What, oh right um there's a little problem with that."

"What kind of _problem_?"

"When we sedated you to get the x-ray we had to remove your jacket."

"Yeah?"

"We had to cut off the arm of both the jacket and the shirt."

"WHAT? Why didn't you just get it off me the old fashion way?"

"We couldn't without the possibility of making your injury worse."

"Aw man that tanks."

"That's not all. To explain away the blood on your clothes and face I had to cut you in a way that would look like it was from a small car accident when no one was looking."

"You cut me?"

Looking a little embarrassed Ann answers. "Yes."

Ron holds up his cast. "Underneath this I have a gash YOU made?"

"… yes."

"Huh damn Mrs. Dr. P didn't know you had it in you. Hey can I at least have my pants? its got my phone inside of it. I should probably call my dad and tell him what happened."

"Of course, kim please go get them for him. You know where to get them I'm gonna stay here and ask Ron some medical questions about how he's feeling."

"Ok I'll see you later." Kim says as she leaves.

When she does Ron ask. "What do you really wanna talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you want to talk to me about something pretty bad or private because you gave kim the same look my dad gives me when he wants me out of the room to talk to someone about something I'm not supposed to hear. So what is it?"

"Your right it is something private about you. I was the one who put you into the scrubs so I saw _them_."

"Yeah you would have." Ron said looking down at his torso.

"I've only seen ones like those on soldiers, and you were covered with them."

"Yeah I know it's all part of the job."

"It's not a job someone your age should have. How long have you even had this job?"

"As long as I can remember."

XXX

After Kim left Ron's hospital room she went to the hospital staff desk. It's where they catalog all the residents stuff that isn't sent to their homes so that's where Kim knew she would find Ron's stuff. When she gets there she sees the head nurse Karla. Karla is an old family friend of the Possibles that Kim has known her whole life. She's a sweet lady that's been at the hospital for decades. "Hi Karla."

"Oh kim what a wonderful supervise what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where I can find Mr. Winchesters belongings?"

"Oh is he that young man you ran over last night?"

"I didn't run him over I just… bumped into him." Kim said feeling almost compelled to tell the truth but she knew she couldn't.

"Remember when you first started driving? Oh nelly it's a miracle that you never 'bumped' into someone before. Remember your driver's test where you hit every single cone?"

"T-that was a long time ago I'm much better now." Ever since that darn drivers test Kim hasn't heard the end of it. Even at the hospital.

"Oh yes good enough to 'bump into' someone." Karla chuckled. "I'm sorry I just like seeing your pouty face. Now why did you drop by?"

Kim is about to say something but an orderly strolls by with a cart which has a blanket covered a body. "Excuse me, I got another one for the morgue."

"oh sorry." Kim says getting out of his way. After he leaves kim asks. "What was that about?"

"Oh just another coma patient that went under but don't worry yourself the guy was in a coma for over a year it was only a matter of time."

"Oh ok." kim said still staring at the orderly strolling down the hall.

"You were about to say something?"

"Oh right, me and my mom went to visit him in his room and he asked for his belongings."

"Oh yes a police officer is looking through them in the other room over there."

"WHAT! Ah, ah why?"

"I don't know they came here for them early this morning I don't know why there here now."

"THEY CAME HERE FOR THEM THIS MORNING!?"

"Yeah they did."

Kim didn't even respond to Karla she just run to the room. When she got in there she almost busted the door off its hinges alerting the police officers who immediately raised their guns at the teen hero. Even though she has faced, well almost everything in the super hero community, she was actually scared that the cops pulled their guns on her but the fear died down once the police lowered their weapons after they see her face.

Putting his gun back into his holster one of them says. "Oh miss possible sorry about that didn't mean to scare you but you really shouldn't charge into a room like that."

"Oh yeah sorry officer how can I help you?"

The policeman takes out his badge and shows it to her. "Agent victor Henriksen of the FBI and it is nice to finally meet you miss possible. My niece is a huge fan."

The agent then walks over and gives Kim a hand shake. "Tell you're niece I'm flattered. What are you doing here?"

"Well normally I wouldn't be able to tell you anything but since you are Kim possible… why not. There have been a number of murders and missing persons in the area recently."

"T-That's terrible but why are you looking through Ro-Mr. Winchesters stuff?"

"The FBI suspects that Mr. Winchester is a serial killer."

"What? That's ridicules there is no way Ro-Mr. Winchester is a serial killer. Have you seen Ron? He looks more like a goofy high school mascot than a public threat."

"I'm afraid not miss Possible. Every instance of the investigation Mr. Winchester was involved."

"Ah um maybe it was just a coincidence."

"I and the FBI don't think so Miss Possible. What do you know about Mr. Winchester other than the fact that he likes to take nightly walks and has a hard time avoiding traffic?"

"Honestly? Not much."

"Then allow me to inform you of your new friend. Mr. Winchester has moved all around the country since he was six years old. His father has no pertainable job and each place Mr. Winchester stays in is for only a few days to weeks at a time and there was always some kind of homicide or missing person's case. It always starts a few days before they _officially _show up and ends the day they leave. If that's coincidence well damn he should really try the lottery with that kind of luck. Each time the Winchesters left before the local police or the federal government was able to gather evidence. But now we do and he's not getting away."

"W-What kind of evidence do you have?"

"There was a blood bath a few days ago at an abandoned warehouse were all the victims had their heads chopped off by some kind of bladed weapon and witnesses saw Mr. Winchester near the scene with a machete. In fact usually he leaves the state by now but thanks to you we got the bastard. "

"I- I uh still don't think he's a bad guy."

"Oh yes he is and we already have his clothes down at the lab to have the blood analyzed. We also have his phone that'll help us catch daddy Winchester and take him down too. I'm only back here now to see if we missed anything."

"M-Maybe your wrong. I know this isn't my area of expertise but I still don't think that R-Mr. Winchester is who you're after."

"Oh yes he is. If we had the murder weapon it would have been a slam dunk. And all of it wouldn't have meant a thing if you hadn't caught him last night. The FBI can't thank you enough for catching him." The FBI agent said shaking Kim's again hand.

"N-No Big."

He stops shaking her hand. "No, way big. Stuff like this is how people make careers. Have you had any plans of joining the FBI? Because you have a real aptitude for law enforcement, believe me when I say the government takes the FBI much more seriously than those jokes from GJ"

"I'm flattered but it's still too early to tell and besides super villains are more my thing."

"Fair enough but I am more than happy to say in the report that you helped in the investigation and if it wasn't for you we would have never caught the bastard."

"You don't have to do that. You did all the leg work, I-I just ran into the guy."

"Your humble too, are you seeing anybody Miss Possible?"

"N-No I'm single. Fighting super villains doesn't leave much time open for dating."

"That's too bad any teenage boy should thank his lucky stars if he's even in the same room as you."

"Thank you I'm flattered but ah… oh hey I just got a text from my mom I gotta go. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Oh We Won't." the FBI agent said as Kim left the room.

Oh man this couldn't get much worse! What am I going to do? I have no idea how to handle this its so different from the super hero game. Um um think kim think. She then instinctively pulls out her kimmunicator and calls wade. "_Whats up kim? Hey are you ok you look frazzled."_

"Now's not the time wade I need a favor."

XXX

"Ok we are done with all of the medical Questions Ron." Ann said putting down the medical chart.

"Thank god."

"Um Ron I hope you don't mind but since you're the same age as my daughter, wait how old are you?"

"17."

"Ah well anyway since you _are_ the same age as my daughter I have to ask, what was your plan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had to have stayed in one place in Middleton while you tracked down the vampires."

"I already knew where they were gonna be before I showed up."

"Still you must have stayed at some place."

"Nope just brought enough money for the bus ride here and back, oh and some money for some bueno nacho."

"You must have had some supplies."

"Yeah I've go-" Ron is interrupted by kim who rushes into the door and shuts it as quick as she can. "Hey kim ah you uh, where are my pants."

"Forget about that we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"There is an FBI agent here and they have all your stuff being checked out at a government crime lab."

"Oh crap that ain't good."

"No its not good. NAHHH I'm a hero not a criminal I've never been any good at lying!"

"kim calm down everything is going to be alright."

"No its not Ron! There is an FBI Agent with a lot of evidence on you and the FBI think you and your dad are serial killers. Do you have any idea how bad this is? What if they find out about last night? Thenthetweebsanddadwillgotoj ailan-"

"KIM RELAX! I've handled stuff like this before."

"How. On my way down here I checked and there is an assortment of agents here just waiting to arrest you and they will after they go through all the evidence. The only thing I could think of was to call my tech guy wade and have him send me another kimmunicator so you can have one." She says handing Ron the kimmunicator. "It's a secure line there's no way the FBI could listen in on it. We need to stay in contact since the FBI has your phone."

"it looks like an old game boy."

"Its supposed to look inconspicuous."

"Like an old James bond movie? Thanks but no thanks kim." Ron then set down the Game boy on the counter.

"But Ron-"

"I don't need your help kim. I appreciate it but this is completely out of your league. If you get involved more than you already are it will end badly for not only you but also for your family and I can't have that. I will figure something out I always have."

"Well than what do you want me to do?"

"Go home and help your little brothers and dad out. They need you more than I do."

"But-but, oh fine. But if you ever need my help use the kimmunicator."

"Okay." Ron tells her as she leaves the room.

While looking amazed at the closed hospital door Ann says. "Incredible."

Rubbing his temple with his good arm Ron says. "I know this whole situation is just nuts."

"Not that."

"What?"

"I'm a brain surgeon, my husband is a rocket scientist, my sons are super geniuses with a penchant for explosives and you already met my daughter so I'm used to peculiar situations. But in all the time since Kim could talk no one has ever handled her like you just did."

"I take it that she's the sort of girl who likes to take charge, talk not listen."

"You have no idea. If anything the more people try to force or talk her into something the harder she resists. It is incredibly frustrating."

"I can imagine. How do her partners handle going on missions with her?"

"She doesn't have any partners she does it all alone."

"Really? She's got to have someone watching her back. Hey I like going solo as much as the next guy but there is only so much one person can do."

"Try explaining that to my daughter. I have no doubt that if she did have some back up, even as just a distraction, her mission success rate would go way up."

"You're not wrong."

XXX

"Who does he think he is sending me off to baby sit my brothers? 'oh I can handle it kim', 'kim your out of your league' ughhh! He's the one out of his league. I don't care what he said this is the FBI; there is no way he can 'just deal' with them without my connections. I don't care what he thinks I'm Kim Possible Damn it I can do anything."

Kim then starts running back to Ron's room but turning a corner she almost run into some old man so she jerks to the right but she bumped the janitor's closet. The second she got off of it it blew open and a body in a blue jump suit falls out dead eyed and cold. One of the women bystanders scream while Kim just looks at it in horror and tries not to scream herself.

XXX

Ron still sitting in his hospital bed only this time He is hand cuffed to the bed's railing. Ann and kim are just standing next to each other in the side of the room watching Ron and Federal Agent Henriksen is in front of Ron's bed looking like he just caught the turkey dinner for thanks giving.

"Joe Marks, do you know who that is Mr. Winchester?"

"Can't say that I do."

"He works the grave yard janitorial shift at the hospital that you are staying at right now."

"Neat what benefits that job got?"

"Cute, he was found dead in a janitorial closet a few hours ago and cause seems to be of a broken neck and over a dozen stab wounds on the body. Now that to me sounds like over kill. It also sounds like an odd coincidence that you, Mr. Winchester, just happen to show up at the hospital the same night he was murdered."

"You're right it is odd, but it is also a coincidence. I had nothing to do with it."

"Huh it almost sounds like you mean it, and I might even believe you because there was already a blood bath in town down in an abandoned Roman industries warehouse. Do you know about that? On second thought don't answer that because I got you now you sick son of a bitch you are not getting away this time. Because, we got witnesses that say you in the area with a machete."

"Who were the witnesses?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter because if you're talking about the homeless people there… congratulations you got a couple of drunks and nut jobs saying they saw a guy like me there to get the scary FBI agent to leave them alone."

The agent jolts right up to Ron and grabs him by his scrubs shirt collar and says right in Ron's face. "You ain't going nowhere but prison for all those people you murdered."

"HEY HEY FEDERAL AGENT BRUTALITY! FEDERAL AGENT BRUTALITY!" Ron screams in the agents face with a smile on his own.

The agent lets Ron go and wipes his face. "Keep making jokes while you can because even if I can't get you for the murders in town there will always be others. Someone like you; a _killer,_ someone like you will never stop."

"Oh really _agent_? If that's true where were all these places you said I killed people?"

"Oh just to name a few places: Jericho, California; Black Water Ridge, Colorado; Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin; St. Louis, Missouri; and Ankeny, Iowa—all places were a string of murders took place and all in a span of days during which you and your daddy show up."

"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were there?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Ron. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

"I'm flattered man but that's a little stalkish."

"Shut up! Even if you get off clean this time it won't matter because you're a murderer and so is your daddy. People like you don't just stop, they can't help themselves they just keep going until they die or are taken down by guys like me.

Sooner or later you'll screw up, you'll leave behind some kind of evidence, maybe one of your victims will escape, or you'll leave some kind of clue, I don't know. But I do know that its only a matter of when and where. When that happens if you don't get the chair you'll be spending the rest of your young life in super max I guaranty that. Think on it." The agent said making for the door but before he opens it he turns back to Ron and says. "Oh and if you leave the hospital it will be taken as an admission of guilt and your face and name will be plastered on every TV and bill board in the country. So do me a favor and break out of those cuffs so the world will know what kind of monster you really are so I can hunt you down and your father."

"What do you know about my Father?"

"Ex-marine, raised his kid on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

Ron stares down the agent but Ron then points at Dr. Possible. "Excuse me agent I need to talk to my Doctor."

The Agent chuckles at this and says as he leaves. "You do that."

"So there's that guy now." Ron say as he leans back into his hospital bed.

Ann comes up to Ron and demands. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"Apparently the FBI want my nuts in a vice."

"That's not funny young man! This is a very serious problem."

"I know I need to find out what happened to that guy."

Hearing what Ron said kim now walks up to him and asks. "Ron aren't you even a little scared of the FBI right now?"

"Not really but even if I was the job always comes first so this fed craps gonna have to wait."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about the more immediate threat of the FBI than some, some, I don't even know anymore? Things have gotten so crazy now. It was bad enough when Kim faced super villains but that was off in the distance and they were never any real threat." Ann then turns to her teen hero daughter. "I'm sorry Kim but they had ever chance in the world to hurt you, really hurt you, but they never did. I know that otherwise as your mother I would have never let you go on your play missions, neither would your father"

She then turns back to Ron. "But last night, now, you, this, people are actually dying! I am a good law abiding person, I always try to do the right thing. Its even how I raised my children. 'Always do whats right and good and good things will happen to you' that's what I believed in. But in the last 24 hours me and my family have been attacked by monsters I thought were only found in bad books and movies, had to not only bury bodies, scaring my little boys for life, but now me and my daughter have to risk mine and my husband's careers on top of our children's futures lying to Federal agents to protect you, and now there is murder at the place I have worked at for years! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Ann then goes and sits down at one of the chairs in the room and starts breathing deeply while shaking. Ron and kim look at each other for a moment but then kim asks. "Mom?"

Ann raises her hand. "I'm sorry but I need a second, I just had an… episode."

After a few minutes of this Ann says. "Alright I think I'm better now. I'm sorry its just that I've been holding that back all day and after that whole speech that the agent gave I finally snapped. But after letting it all out I'm not good but I'm better."

Hearing this kim goes over to her mother and they hug. Ron sighs. "I understand, I really do. You wanna know why I wanted to leave so fast in the first place? True I wanted to help my father but its also because of you. Whenever I save somebody its important I always leave as fast as possible because the longer I stay in the same place, with the same people I save the more the people realize that what happened happened and usually they can't take it. You think you handled it bad you should know that for most people when it becomes real for them, they head straight for the loony bin. I might have saved them from dying but I ruined their lives."

"Ron-"

"You good now?"

"… Yes."

"Good we have work to do now."

Kim stands up and asks. "WE? You want help now?"

"Yeah since I can't really leave this room I need someone to do the leg work on this case."

Ann stands up herself and asks. "What case."

"I've been asking around the hospital since I woke up this morning and apparently people have been dying in this place."

"It's a hospital people do die in it."

"Not like this: Conner Jenkins, Donna Roche, Shawn Gusterson the list goes on and on. Each one were coma patients and all died one month to the day from each other. There was even one last night and then a full blown murder happens. I don't believe in coincidence. The poor mook probably saw something he shouldn't have."

"When did you do all this?"

"What do you think I did all day? The only thing on is the discovery channel and they've been showing nothing but documentary's about monkeys all day. I freaking hate monkeys."

"How did you get so smart?" kim asked with a smile.

"My dad taught me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You two can't really expect to actually start snooping around with this place on lock down from not only the FBI but also the MPD."

"Actually its perfect, couldn't get any better."

"How so?"

"Your kim Possible Damn it, the police and the feds already like you, they might actually let you in on the investigation. They might find it suspicious that you're not trying to get involved."

"That sounds fine but wha-"

"Is it really smart to be doing this now? Why not wait until the police and FBI are gone? Like you said Ron whatever is happening only happens once a monthly why now?" Ann asked interrupting her daughter.

"This thing has killed twice in one day and its tasted fresh live meat instead of just a warm slab of it. Who knows how much that's gonna wet its appetite so we need to do this now before it kills again."

Ann sighed. "Fine what do you want us to do?"

"I need kim to stay close to the investigation as much as she can. I need you to get the autopsy reports on the janitor and most of the month coma victims as soon as you can ok? And you better do it soon before Agent happy comes back."

Ann just nods and heads out the door while Kim says to Ron. "Ok But if you ever need me the kimmunicator is still there on the counter, oh and enjoy the monkey show."

After they leave Ron tries to jimmy his arm free but it obviously doesn't work. Ron sighs and turns on the TV. When he does it shows what looks like a rain forest with some type of monkeys in trees scratching their butts. "_As you can see the monkeys of east Asia throw their feces at each other as a display of dominance."_ Ron couldn't shut it off fast enough. "That's enough of that cra-stuff."

Ron then sees the game boy looking device and picks it up and activates it. When he does the screen lights up and a kid appears. "_Hey Kim whats the- you're not Kim."_

"No I'm not."

"_Who are you?"_

"My name is Ron I'm a friend of Kim's."

"_Uh ok what can I do for you?"_

"I need a favor to help kim on a case. Kim called you her tech specialist I'm going to test that. I need you to find anything useful on Joe Marks. He's a janitor that works the grave yard shift at the Middleton general hospital. He was murdered last night. I need you to find anything useful on the guy."

"_Ah sure I'll get right on that."_

"Good, hey do you get zombie mayhem 4 on this thing?"

XXX

Kim is back to where the crime scene is only she's hiding behind one of the corners listening in on the same agent from before talking to one of the forensics guys over the dead body of the janitor that is still where She found him. "What do you make of this?"

"From what I can tell he died sometime last night at around two AM or so. I'm no coroner but it looks like he has a broken neck and several stab wounds from a pointed object."

"That's odd, the Winchesters do stab people but they don't break their necks."

"Maybe he's stepping up his game? He was alone last night and injured maybe he needed the janitor to be quadriplegic when he stabbed him to death."

"Yeah maybe. We need to have his body autopsied ASAP."

The forensic guy nods and waves over a few more. When they get over there they lift the body onto a gurney and roll him down the hall toward the morgue.

Kim thinking she has heard enough tries to double back and meet them at the morgue. When she does she is face to face with Karla. She instinctively jolts back a few feet and goes into a combat stance. After seeing who it is she drops her hands. "Sorry Karla you kinda startled me there."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Karla then turns her head to get a look at the FBI agents down the hall. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"Its just insane that you hit someone last night and brought him here to be checked out only to find out he's a serial killer who killed Joe. You must feel so guilty."

"I know what you- wait WHAT?"

"Kim you shouldn't blame yourself you had no idea that that Winchester boy would do that."

"Ron didn't do that."

"Are you sure? According to the Feds he's wanted in several states for murder and the very night he shows up here someone dies. That's a coinky dink if I ever heard one."

"I-It's just that it's impossible, Ron was not only injured but he was doped up on morphine last night."

"He's also built like a linebacker and since when are you on a first name basis with the boy?"

Kim can feel her face getting hot from what she said. "I-I ah um…"

"Kim your letting your guilt for running him over interfere with the facts. I know that you're just a teenage girl but you shouldn't let this happen with someone like him. Even if he is a smoken hotty."

"KARLA?"

"What? I'm surrounded by the sick and dying every day I'll take hot when I can get it murderer or not."

Kim sighs and looks up at the sealing in disbelief. Of course something like this would happen. She thought. kim then looks at the security mirror and it shows something impossible. She then looks back at Karla to see if its true but nope it's the same Karla.

"Are you ok kim?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine just thought I saw something. Hey my mom needs me right now do you mind if I…"

"Oh don't let me stop you go to your mom."

Kim nods and starts walking toward the morgue but when she does she sees the same impossible thing when she looks back at the security mirror. Kim also sees Karla looking back at kim and, and licking her palm?

XXX

Ann was sitting at the morticians desk going over autopsy reports, there was a huge stack of them sitting next to her. She herself was looking at the one for the coma victim that died last night. "This is completely impossible, how in the hell-"

She is interrupted by the federal agents bringing in the body of the janitor and when he gets in there the same Agent as the one before asks. "Dr. Possible what are you doing here?"

"The usual mortician is sick I'm just filling in."

"You're the chief brain surgeon, personal doctor, and now a sub mortician?"

"I'm a jack of all medical trades… its been a strange week."

The agent nods. "I'll give you that. I need an autopsy report on this guy as soon as possible, no pun intended."

"Can do." The agent nods and then leaves with the rest of the Feds.

After they do kim sneaks in and says. "Hey mom."

"Hi kimmie, you ready to find out how a dead body works?" Ann asks her while putting on some gloves.

"God no especially after the whole mother's day fiasco."

Ann can't help but smile at this. "Yeah you never really liked it but my collogues still make jokes about you. 'kim possible she can do anything, including lose her lunch' ha ha ha."

What her mother says makes Kim put on a grumpy face. "Are you done making jokes at my expense now?"

"Sorry but after whats happened recently I'll take whatever humor I can." Ann says to her daughter as she unzips the jump suite showing the stab wounds all over the victim.

Kim immediately after seeing the corpse puts a hand over her mouth to help hold back the vomit. "Is that how the janitor died?"

"I think so but as a surgeon I can tell that none of these marks were made from a metal object… they look almost like they were made from a bone of some sort. Like when someone gets into an accident and a rib punctures something."

"Bone really? Who would stab someone to death with a bone?"

"I have no idea." Ann says poking and prodding the stab wounds. "The wounds don't appear to have bled after the damage was inflicted, the further up the body the more dry it is as if the fluids were sucked out." Ann speaks out loud to no one inperticular. She then stops at the base of the chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea but it's the strangest thing I have ever seen in this hospital." Ann states before she starts to examine the head of the victim. She then finds something at the base of the back of the head. She sticks her finger into and the fingers go all their length into the poor man's head. "Its deep." Ann states as she takes out her fingers and grabs a long cotton swab which she then jams right into the newly found hole.

Kim seeing this is just barely holding back vomit. "T-That is, uh o-oh g-god, d-disgusting."

Ann ignores her daughter and continues to probe the corpses head only to find out it goes all the way in. Ann then takes out the swab. "It goes all the way through to the brain. You might want to leave now." Ann Said putting on goggles while picking up a surgical saw.

Kim immediately ran out of the morgue and to the closest bathroom where she proceeds to lose her lunch. Back at the morgue Ann just smiles from seeing her daughter run out before she then starts cutting.

XXX

"So what did you find?"

"The fed guys think you did it but they don't have any actual evidence."

"Shocker, what did you find Mrs. Dr. P?"

"I found some pretty interesting stuff to stay the least. I went over the autopsy reports on the month victims. I found that all of them died from pretty much the same reason; their brain ceased all function. Now while that's not uncommon for coma patients but it happens over a long period of time but the month victims brain activity all stopped on a dime. While coma patient's brains don't function normally they still do all the basics; circulation, heart rate, breathing, but the month victims just stopped."

"How long has this been going on?"

"From what I can tell somewhere around two decades."

"Twenty years?"

"Yes but people die at the hospital all the time we just never suspected that months long or sometimes even years long coma patients deaths were actually murders."

"What do you think caused them?"

"None of the patient's deaths were thought of as murders so the autopsy reports were incomplete. All but the last one from last night. That one I did myself, I found a large deep hole at the back of the skull that went deep into the brain. The problem is that I couldn't saw open his head without drawing suspicion so that's all I could find out about the coma patients."

"Damn."

"That's all I found from the coma victims but not the janitor's body. I found out that he had the same hole in the back of his head, along with the stab wounds. As a surgeon I could tell that each of the wounds were inflicted not by metal or wood but by some type of bone."

"A bone?"

"Yes and the further up the body the fewer amounts of bodily fluids, almost like they were sucked out, right up until the brain."

"How did you find out that... oh don't tell me you, I'm gonna throw up." Ron said holding back the jello he ate that day.

When he does Ann smiles at him. "I cut open the janitors head and found that the brain had been sucked dry of all fluid." She then takes out a picture from the file she was holding and gives it to Ron.

"This is his brain? It looks like a giant raisin."

"As a doctor I have no idea what could cause that. It's like nothing I have ever seen or heard of in all my years as a brain surgeon."

"Hey kim any ideas?"

"None, I haven't heard of anything like this in the super community. No villain would go that far."

"Well I got some clues myself."

"How? You couldn't leave this room."

"I used your _kim_municator to contact your tech support guy and had him do a back ground check on the janitor."

"Why didn't you tell me Ron, or better yet why didn't wade tell me?"

"I thought you were busy and I told wade you were."

"What did you find?"

"The janitor was a blog addict. He did streaming net vids almost every night about crap he did in the hospital, the guy was a nut. Why didn't he just do all that on twitter and facebook like everyone else who want to post useless crap? Anyway most of the vids were made were just crap about how 'not fun' it was working the grave yard shift but as of early this morning he posted this." Ron takes out the kimmunicator and shows them the vid.

It shows the janitor looking scared out of mind looking almost every direction like something is going to leap out and eat him. "_Ok people you're not gonna believe this but you gotta, PLEASE PEOPLES LIVES DEPEND ON IT! Okay okay, uh um it was like 20 no, 30, oh god I don't even know I saw a nurse with a spike coming out of her wrist tonight and she stabbed it into a coma patient making the poor guy go into a seizer. It freaked me the F out but then I saw that the nurse was getting high off doing that almost like she was smoking something I don't know. And… and she saw me and I just RAN, I just ran away as fast as I could._

_I can't go the cops because they'll just think I'm crazy. So I am getting into my car and I'm going to like Montana or wherever just somewhere far from here where I'm sa-" _A spike of some kind shoots out from his chest where his heart would be, killing him instantly. The spike then gets pulled out of him from the back and he falls over. The murderer then stands where the janitor was to look over the body and the group see their face, or rather its face. The murderer looks like someone skinned off someone's face and put it over their own as a mask. It then sees the camera and jams its spike into the web cam cutting the signal.

"The video was live streaming so it went straight to the internet. I don't think the feds found it yet so kim I need you to tell the wade kid to make sure they never do."

"Ron are you sure you want him to do that?"

"Yeah because whatever this is obviously a monster. I can't have it discovered."

"Hey that face I've seen it before." Said kim pointing to the kimmunicator in Ron's hand.

"What, where?"

"I saw it-"she is interrupted when the Agents comes in.

"I'm sorry Dr. Possible, Miss Possible but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now."

"why?"

"As of this moment Mr. Ron Winchester is under house arrest. There will be guards stationed outside his door until further notice."

"You can't do that."

The agent then pulls out a piece of paper. "According to this court order I can."

"Isn't this a _little _extreme agent?"

"Miss Possible in case you hadn't noticed we are in the same room as a dangerous murdering criminal and while I do not have anything to charge him with as of now I will not allow you two to be in the same room as him any longer."

"Oh come on Agent he's injured and hand cuffed to the bed."

"With all due respect Miss Possible; he isn't some super villain in tights who delusionally tries to take over the world with some kind of new death ray. He is a mass murderer who will kill you, you mother and the rest of your family the first chance he gets."

"R-Ron would never do that."

"Miss Possible I know that you're still just a teenager and you probably aren't ready for this yet but this is the big leagues. So your either going to have to fallow my orders or stay out of my way. Neither I or the FBI tolerate Hot shots."

"B-But, but."

"Kim its fine go home." Ron tells her.

Kim sighs and just leaves the room along with her mom. After they go the Agent turns to Ron. "I am a very happy man right now. You wanna know why? It's because if you so much as leave this room I'll throw you in a dark small hole for the rest of your worthless existence regardless of the evidence."

"Agent you're wasting both of our time with this crap."

The agent chuckles. "Bad ass to the end huh?"

"That's right."

The agent then turns to the door to leave. "Keep up that attitude. They're gonna love you on the inside."

After he leaves Ron slumps back into the bed. "This just keeps getting better."

_XXX_

It's the middle of the night, the hospital floor is empty as the FBI cleared out all the patients and the staff for the night as they believed Ron to be too much of a threat. The only ones on the floor were Ron, who was still cuffed in his hospital room, and two FBI agents who were guarded outside his room. The guards themselves were completely focused, standing silently with their hands already on their guns in case they needed them at any moment.

They then hear a metal cart being rolled toward them by one of the nurses. When she gets up to them one of the guards tries to stop her. "Ma'am you can't go any further."

"But I need to do a check up on Mr. Winchester."

"I'm sorry ma'am you can't do that."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist." The nurse said just before she slams the cart with superhuman strength into one of the agents, hurling him back into the wall knocking him out. The other agent takes his gun out of its holster ready to shoot the nurse. But the nurse is too fast as a spike comes out of her wrist which she uses to swipe the gun out of the agents hand. She then grabs the agent by his shirt collar and throws him against the counter across the hall knocking him out.

The nurse then walks over to the unconscious agent ready to stab him with her spike that protrudes from her wrist. She raises her hand ready to do the obvious but before she can she is pulled from her shoulder around and is punched in the face by Ron knocking her back a few feet. Ron then stands between her and the down FBI agent. Ron is still partially hand cuffed as he was only able to pick one of the cuffs locks in time. "So you're the monster that's been killing folks for 20 years?"

"Oh I've been doing it a lot longer than that, it's just that 20 years ago is just when they started computerizing the place."

"Whats the plan, you kill the agents and blame their deaths on me?"

"Them, the janitor and anyone else I can. A hunter treated like a criminal I'll take whatever blessings I can get." She says just before she charges at Ron stabbing widely at him.

Ron dodges most of her attacks but he also blocks them with his new cast and punches back with his good arm but it has little effect. Eventually the nurse gets a lucky shot in and jabs him with her spike in the shoulder leaving a gash. Ron grabs his new wound and yelps in pain. The nurse then grabs him and hurls him across the hall into a door which breaks leaving Ron inside of an office. Ron gets up in pain and staggers to the desk to lean on it for support.

The nurse walks up to him, where she raises her arm ready to stab Ron. "I wonder how a hunter's brain tastes?" Before she can do anything Ron grabs a silver letter opener and slashes the spike clean off of her wrist. When he does the spike falls right off of her and onto the ground. The nurse grabs her smoking wrist and sneers in pain at Ron before running away as fast as she can.

After seeing the nurse run off into the darkness Ron stares at the letter opener and sees that the blood on it is boiling if not burning on the blade. "That's interesting."

XXX

"God you gotta lose a few pounds man." Ron says as he dragged the last agent into his hospital room. He dragged them in there because there is only one way in or out aside from the window but they are on the third floor so he thinks they're safe. Ron has also locked the door so there is no way the monster is getting in there without Ron knowing. Ron rubs his new gash the damn thing gave him. "On the same shoulder too."

Crap I can't do this alone, and there's no hunter in the area shit. Ron thinks as he spots the kimmunicator kim gave him on the counter. Damn it I'm desperate. "_Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"I need you to patch me through to Kim."

"_Why should I do that? Look I'm sure you're a good friend of Kim's its just that I've already given you a lot of leeway with doing the background search so-"_

"Damn it kid people are dying and are gonna keep dying unless you let me talk to Kim so she can come over here and help me!" The kid just stares blankly into the screen looking at Ron. "WAKE UP!"

"_O-Ok I'm patching you though now-" _

"_Ron_?" asks Kim also in her pajamas while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey kim."

"_Ron whats happening?"_

"Kim the monster came after me."

"_What?_"

"Yeah the monster blew through the FBI agents and tried to kill'em. I saved 'em and fought it off but it got away I need your help taking it down."

Kim hesitates for a second. "_I'm on my way."_

"WAIT!"

"_What?"_

"I need you to come over here quietly."

"_What do you mean _quietly_?"_

"No helicopters or megajets come here in a car or something that won't wake up the whole town and scare it off."

"_Fine I'll be there soon."_

XXX

Ron is standing guard silver letter opener in hand in his good hand and FBI standard issue glock in the other ready to use at any moment for the monster to try and kill him again. He hears the window open but before he shoots he sees kim come in wearing her mission clothes. "Ron I'm here."

"Good I could use some help KP."

"Oh no bi- Ron your bleeding." Kim said pointing to the gash on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah the monster got me pretty good." Ron said rubbing his new wound."

"Are you ok?

"Yeah I had worse."

Kim then sees the FBI agents sitting unconscious in the corner. "Ron are they-"

"Dead? No I saved them just in time their just knocked out."

"Where's the monster?"

"It ran off after I fought it off. Oh and the monster I'm hunting is a wraith."

"Should I know what that is?"

"Wraith are humanoid creatures whose true nature- including their sagging, decaying flesh, can be seen only in reflection or vid cams. According to lore crack open peoples skulls and feed on brain juice."

"According to lore? Have you ever fought one of them before?"

"This is the first time I've hunted one but don't worry I know how to kill it."

"Really how?"

"This." Ron stated holding up the silver weapon.

"A letter opener?"

"It's a _silver_ letter opener and it burns on contact."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because of this." Ron said tossing the bone spike to kim who grabs it.

"Ron is this-"

"The bitches spike yes it is. I cut it off of her when she tried to gank me. Booyah for the Ronman. Now look at this." Ron then held up the letter opener so kim could get a better look. "See that purple stain? That's wraiths blood."

"I gotta admit Ron I'm impressed now let's go get that monster." Kim said as she made her way to the door.

"Hold up!"

"What?"

"You're staying here to look after the agents." Ron said pointing at the FBI agents.

"What but I thought I was going to help you."

"Yeah you are helping me by watching those two so the damn Wraith doesn't come in here and kill them."

"Ron I can handle the Wraith."

"No you can't you have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh like you do? You said so yourself you've never hunted something like this before."

"I know more than you."

"If that's all you wanted from me why didn't you call some other hunter?"

"The only thing I had was the communicator you gave me."

"Kimmunicator."

"Whatever. I didn't want the little runt to know where and who the other hunters are and besides there are none in the area right now. So I'm stuck with you."

"Ron I'm coming with you that's final."

"That's not final. Look Kim I'm injured so is the wraith. Which only makes it more dangerous and don't forget that we are in this things hunting ground so its knows exactly where we are at all times. The second we leave this room it will come in here and kill those agents so I need you to stay here and look after them."

"Why don't we just lock the door I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You really don't think she won't know how to pick a lock?"

"Darn it Ron! Why don't you just stay here and baby sit the feds while I go kill the monster?"

"Because you have no idea what you're doing! I don't know how much more clear I can make that."

"And I told you I do know what I'm doing Ron."

"No you don't! Kim this isn't some nut job in spandex that wants to destroy a burger king with a grease bomb because they put on the wrong kind of cheese on their big mack. This is a monster that wants to suck out your brain for sustenance and kill people. You're staying here. "

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Kim Possible I can do anything!"

"Yeah except the smart thing and fallow the orders of someone who knows better than her."

"I'm a hero I don't fallow orders."

"Do you know what happens to heroes on hunts? They DIE! And I am not going to explain your death to your family. So as of right now you're my side kick and they do fallow orders so stand right there, shut up, and if anything besides me opens that door SHOOT IT!" Ron ordered giving Kim the second FBI standard issue glock.

Kim glares at Ron for a moment before looking at the gun in his hand. She hesitates for a second before taking the gun. She looks at the lethal weapon in her hand for a moment. "Will this even work?"

"It will slow it down but just in case aim for its head if you can't get a clear shot at its knee caps. Have you ever used a gun before?"

"I've used a grapple gun."

"Of course you have. Whatever its gonna have to be close enough. Alright now stay here and don't leave unless I say so alright… oh and if I'm not back by dawn I'm dead."

"You mean the wraith captured you right?"

"No I mean I'll be dead. If I am get my phone and call my dad and explain the situation to him. He'll know what to do."

"I still don't think that-" kim is cut off by the door being slammed shut. "Swell."

Ron is in the hallway and like he was when he was standing guard he has the glock in one hand and the silver letter opener in the other. Ron then hears a noise coming further down the hall and he runs to it.

Back in the hospital room Kim is pointing the gun Ron gave her at the door read to, if reluctantly, shoot it at any moment. Ever since Ron left over half an hour ago kim has been going through in her head how much her life has changed in the last 24 hours and is still trying to rap her head around it. "I'm a cheer leading hero who broke into a hospital in the middle of the night to help a guy who's wanted for murder. To catch a monster while I'm in a hospital room guarding FBI agents, pointing one of their guns at a door waiting for said monster while said guy is out there hunting said monster with nothing but a dull letter opener and a stolen gun. Oh and did I mention the guy has a broken arm who just got a cast on not a day ago and now has a gash on his shoulder made by the very same monster he's hunting right now. Anyone know whats wrong with this picture?

Better question is how did I get stuck doing side kick? I should be out there with him. He can't handle this on his own. Oh screw him." Kim then leaves the hospital room and stalks into the hall holding her gun up to her head ready to use it. After a few minutes of just blindly going down into the dark hall kim hears a Woman's screams. Kim immediately runs in the direction of where she heard it come from. When she gets there she sees Karla with a slash across her face. "Karla what happened? Are you ok?"

"KIM! I ran into a-a woman with a SPIKE COMINE OUT OF HER WRIST! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! Then that guy the cops are after tackled her and I ran for my life. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Karla, KARLA it's gonna be ok. That guy is my friend he's helping me."

"Are you sure kim the cops think he's a murderer."

"I'm sure. Where did the thing attack you?

"Over there I think the guy pushed her into the bubble room."

"Ok thanks Karla. Oh and you should go it isn't safe here."

"There is no way I'm leaving you alone with that monster and a murderer. I don't care what you think kim I'm not leaving you alone with them."

"Karla-"

"No buts kim."

Kim sighs. "Fine lets go."

They then head over to the bubble room. When they get there the door is open and the lights are off in the padded room. "Karla are you sure this is the place?" Kim asked focused on the room.

"Oh yes." Karla answers before she clobbers Kim in the back of the head knocking her out.

XXX

Kim wakes up some time later strapped to the table in the bubble room with her gun missing. Kim tries to struggle and jimmy out of it. "Kim oh good your awake."

Kim fallows the voice and sees Karla. "Karla what is this."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're the wraith?"

"Ding ding ding give the girl a cookie."

"This isn't possible." Kim said shaking her head.

"Oh its possible, more than actually."

"Karla I've known you for years."

"I know and that's how I wanted it Kim. Ever since you started doing your little hero thing I knew you could useful. Like if I ever needed protection like say a hunter dropped by and tried to kill me I knew you would have done everything you possible could to save little old me. Problem is I never expected the hunter to be your age and you'd get a cute school girl crush on him."

"I-I am not crushing on Ron. He saved my family's life last night from a vampire attack."

"That too, whatever."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hey monster girls gotta eat."

"What do you eat?"

"Isn't it obvious by now? Its brains."

"Why brains?"

"I'm a monster Kim and every particular breed of monster has their own diet; Vampires have blood of course, werewolves have hearts, Ghouls… they eat dead people. For wraiths its brains."

"You don't have to eat human brains, why not animal brains or-"

"Sorry kim its human or nadda that's now it works. You know I'm actually a vegetarian by wraith standards. Eating almost dead brains but hey thanks to that I've lasted a lot longer than other wraith. I had the perfect system; eat one coma patient once a month and no one's the wiser. I get my meal, and their families no longer have to pay the hospital to keep their brain dead relatives on life support. Everyone was happy. But that idiot janitor had to show up and ruin everything by catching me in the act. Then I had to kill him which caught the attention of a hunter. I thought I was a dead monster, but you had to run him over, or the vamps hurt him or whatever so it made it a little easier."

"You knew Ron was a hunter?"

"I could smell the vamp blood on his clothes. I have got to be the luckiest monster in the try city area. The hunter who came after was young and an injured one at that so of course he was sloppy and left a trail for the cops. Who then showed up and put him under house arrest. Can you believe those idiots think that he's a quote 'serial killer' unquote. Well he is to me but to you humans… not so much. Hell to you guys he's more of a hero than you are and he's treated like the scum of the earth. Don't you just love irony?"

Kim then struggles again a little more than before. "What did you do with Ron?"

"Oh the hunter? Well as you can tell we got into a little tussle. "She points to her slashed face. "But I think I took him out. He was a tough little bastard even by hunter standards. It was a lot harder to take him down than it should have been. Its almost like he wasn't human. But who am I to judge, whatever he's gone now."

"Y-You killed Ron?!"

"Yep, oh and Kim I heard everything. The whole fight pookies had in there. It was so cute, like listening in on a teenage sitcom. You know only with more threats of violence and death. And I gotta say he was right on every single thing. You should have staying in the hospital room with the feds I knocked out. Because if you did they probably would still be alive by tomorrow."

"You killed the agents?"

"No but I'll get right to that after I kill you. Now where was I, oh right you being wrong."

"You know you're starting to sound a lot like the villains I fight."

"I know I've always wanted to see what it's like to rant like one to my happy meals before I kill them. Now anyway stop interrupting me. The hunter was right kim because like he said he knew what he was doing, he knew how to actually kill me, you- not so much. You are gullible, naive, and new at the hunter game. Hell I beat you in less time it takes for an orderly to tie his shoes."

"You didn't beat me."

"Of course I did."

"Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?"

"Maybe but I'll get away with it. That's the whole point of this. Why do you think I captured you kim? I'm going to kill you and pin it on the hunter, its perfect."

"You know that's actually not a bad plan as far as super villains go. You sure you never tried it before?."

"Thank you kimmie that means so much to me. But please stop interrupting me your ruining my whole rant. Anyway to you he's a monster killing hero hotty, but to the world he's a 'serial killer'. The only one's who are gonna miss him are other hunters, if that, and with their life style they won't be around much longer either. But people will miss you all over the world and blame your death completely on the hunter. They'll hate him for decades; hell he'll be the 21st century's version of the unibomber or whatever." Karla then protrudes her spike out of her arm.

Seeing this kim struggles even more with her straps again. "Karla you don't have to do this."

"Sorta do since you know what I am and I can't have loose ends. Besides I kinda want to."

"What?"

"Oh yeah I've wanted to suck out your brain for years. Do you know what kind of torture it's been for me working here all these years and only eating coma brains? There so devoid of dopamine and adrenalin. Their so tasteless, it's well have you ever had tofu its kinda like that. I have only been eating that for decades. Do you have any idea what that's like only eating one thing so tasteless for so long? Especially when all these other people in the psyche ward are so hopped up on drugs and chemicals you might as well be showing off a desert trey in front of a starving castaway. The worst part was whenever I was around your mother, or you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for your momma it's pretty obvious she smells like brains, but you kim; you a type A alpha. You know the type of woman who puts way too much pressure and work on herself. All the extra stress, hmmm it tastes so good it's my favorite meal. Every time either you or your mother come around its sooo hard not to just stab you in your pretty little head and just suck out all your brain juices." Karla then wipes her finger on Kim's forehead and then licks her finger. "Tastes so good."

"You are sick."

"No kim I'm a wraith, now hold still so I can suck out your brain." Kim immediately starts struggling again. Karla then puts her non-spiked hand down on kim's head to steady it. "If you don't its just gonna be more painful for you but whatever its all the same to me. Don't worry kim I'll tell your parents that the hunter killed you." Karla then slowly inches her spike closer and closer to Kim's head. Kim closes her eyes.

"SPIKE BITCH!" Karla turns around to see who it is but when she does she is pistol whipped across the side of her skull knocking her back a few feet. Ron then shoots her in the knee cap forcing Karla on her ground. Karla grabs her knee and screams in pain.

"Ron." Kim yells extremely relieved to see him alive.

"Hey KP." Ron says to her as he walks into the bubble room. When he does kim notices that he is still holding his gun in one hand and the letter opener in the other but she also notices that his head is bleeding and his scrub shirt has wet blood on it, probably his own, and is ripped even more than before.

"I thought I killed you?" Karla asked still holding onto her shot knee.

"It didn't take. You ok KP?"

"Yeah I'm fine, strapped in a crazy table with a monster who wants to suck out my brains in the room, but fine."

"Oh that's adorable, you two look cute together."

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Ron threatened her. But once he did Karla flips the table kim is strapped in on Ron. Ron dives to the floor to avoid it losing his letter opener in the process when he lands while Kim lands on her face.

Ron grabs his shoulder in pain and then shoots at Karla, who dives to the other side of the still strapped Kim Possible. Ron stands up to get a better shot but Karla swipes Ron's gun out of his hand with her spike like she did with the FBI guard. Karla then tackles him to the ground knocking the gun out of Ron's reach and into the hall. Ron and Karla struggle there on the floor with Ron trying to keep Karla's spike away from his head.

While they do that kim also struggles trying to get out of her bonds when she sees the shiny letter opener next to her hand. Kim picks it up and cuts the strap where she then frees herself. Kim stands up and yanks Karla off Ron. "Thanks KP." Ron said getting back up.

"No big."

Karla stands up as if her leg is completely fine. "Aw have I said how adorable you guys are yet?"

"Have I said you're gonna die tonight?"

"With what? You lost your gun and the sliver _letter opener."_

"Ah hm" Kim says holding up the letter opener.

"Nice job sid- kick." Ron jokes.

Kim then points the letter opener at Karla. "You're going down Karla."

The second kim said that Karla swiped it out of Kim's hand with her spike. "That's my favorite trick."

Kim dives for the letter opener but when she does her leg is grabbed by Karla who throws Kim to the other side of the bubble room. Karla and Ron then start fighting like they did before only now Ron is even slower thanks to how beat up he is now, just managing to hold his own long enough for kim to get up and jump kick Karla knocking her back a few feet. Kim and Ron then start punching the wraith Back and forth between them until Karla is knocked down unconscious.

"Damn the bitch can take a beating." Ron then grabs the gun right outside the hall. Ron then points the gun at the down wraith. "Kim get the letter opener so I can finish the job."

Kim does as she is ordered and runs over and gets it. When she does Karla Jumps up and swipes the gun out of his hands, again. Karla then charges at Ron to stab him with her spiked hand. Seeing this kim throws the letter opener at Ron. Ron catches it just in time and stabs Karla in the heat before Karla could stab him. Karla stands where she is for a few moments but then drops the floor dead. When she did her spike got caught in Ron's scrub pants waist band pulling down his pants with her revealing hospital issued boxer shorts.

"Oh come on!"

XXX

In the hospital room the next day Ron is in his hospital bed with Kim standing beside him. Ron is recuffed to the hospital bed like before only now he has even more bandages on both his head and his shoulder. The entire Possible family are there as kim explained the situation to them earlier to them that morning and asked them to be there. The rest of the Possible clan came of course, after all that the young hunter had done for them how could they refuse, no really how? But Ron and the Possibles were not the only one's there Agent Victor Henriksen was also there along with a few other agents.

"Let me get this straight, Karla the nurse at this hospital for over 20 years was actually a serial killer who's' been murdering coma patients once a month with this." Henriksen held up an evidence bag which held Karla's spikes.

"Yes sir."

"But she was caught in the act last time and had to kill the janitor so she could cover it up, she then tried to pin the murders on Mr. Winchester so she could get off scott free?"

"That is correct."

"She also blew through my FBI agents I had posted to watch Mr. Winchester, who himself broke out of his room, fought her off and called you in and together you both fought her and inadvertently killed her in self-defense."

"That's the jist of it." Ron said with a smirk.

Agent Henriksen then gives the bag of evidence to the forensics guy. "Put this with evidence." The forensics guy takes it and leaves. Agent Henriksen stares down the two teens. "Every instinct I have is telling me you two are lying to me or leaving out some of the truth and if it was up to me I would have you both questioned… but." The agent then walks up to Ron's side and uncuffs him. "Its not."

"Your letting R-Mr. Winchester go?"

"According to the crime lab the blood found on Mr. Winchesters clothes were inconclusive, the witnesses that saw you near the warehouse either left or were intoxicated when we went back to get a second statement and without the murder weapon there is no evidence to hold Mr. Winchester… he is free to go."

Ron while rubbing his wrist says. "Thank you officer."

The agent points to the table next to Ron. "Here is the stuff we confiscated."

Ron gets up out of the bed to get a better look at his stuff. "Aw Victor your so thoughtful thank you."

"Shut up!" Special Agent Victor Henriksen demanded.

"So rude, don't they teach how to be polite in FBI school?"

The second Ron said that the Agent got right in Ron's face. "You got lucky this time Winchester that's all."

"I didn't get lucky because I didn't do anything."

"We all know that's a lie. Do you remember what I told you yesterday? This is not over"

"I saved your men's lives last night agent."

"Only because it was for your own benefit. Not because it was out of the goodness of your murdering heart."

"We are done agent, let it go."

"For now." The agent said as he left the room.

"He needs counseling." Ron stated before he looked over at the Possible family who were also looking at him, well some were trying to avoid looking at him. "Alright fine I know you've all been thinking it. Those places that the agent said me and my dad committed those murders, desecrations, and the thefts. They were places where we fought monsters that were killing people."

"Ron we knew that we never thought anything otherwise."

"You all had your doubts, and hey I don't blame you. All you knew about me was that me and my dad go around the country killing things, evil monsters or not. You all had your suspicions that me and my dad killed _people_ too, I saw it in your eyes like I do with _everyone_ else I save."

The Possible family look at each other for a moment with a guilty expression. "Ron y-you're right, we're sorry."

"Its fine I'm used to it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna get back out on the road, meet up with my dad and finish the hunt we were on."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay at the hospital a little longer until your injuries are better."

"No can do and besides I'll be fine." The second Ron said that his phone starts ringing. Ron picks it up and checks the caller ID. "Its my dad." He then answers it. "Hey dad, yeah I took out the vamp but I got hurt... oh its nothing just a broken arm, there was also a wraith… yeah ok… a few months… what wait dad… you can't be serious… but… yes sir." Ron then hangs up his phone, none too happy, and puts in in his scrub pants pocket.

"Whats wrong?"

"Because of my arm my dad says its too dangerous for me to go on hunts with him so until it heals I'm going to have to lay low for a while" Ron then grabs his stuff and makes for the door.

"Ron wait where are you going?"

"I don't know probably to some cheap motel for the next few months, or some abandoned building with low security."

"Ron wait… I and James have talked about it and we've agreed that if you want to you could stay with us." Ann said holding her husband's hand.

When she does Ron looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"…Yeah I'm sure."

Ron shakes his head. "Thanks but no I can't do it."

"What?"

"I've exposed you to my world too much already. You guys have been through enough, forget you ever saw me." Ron then walks out of the room and down the still deserted hall.

Most of the Possible's look at each other for a minute not knowing what to do, but not kim she runs out of the room and after the boy that save her and her family lives. When she gets to him she grabs his good shoulder and turns him around. "Ron you can't just go live in some dirty motel or abandoned building all alone. Come live with us."

"Sorry I can't do that Kim."

"Darn it Ron you save lives, you're a hurt, you're a damn hero! Heroes don't crawl under a rock after they save people."

"Kim I'm not a hero, I'm a hunter and in case you hadn't noticed I'm a danger to everyone around me. Do what I told you and forget you ever saw me." Ron orders her as he walks off. Frustrated Kim grabs his shirt and pulls him back. "Hey?"

Kim pulls Ron so that her face is right in his. "Get this straight Ron I'm not letting you leave and you're gonna come live at my house even if I have to drag you there."

_Ok everybody chapters over and I gotta tell you it was a long one; 36 pages and over 15,000 words. Hot damn I don't' know if that's a new record but wow. Anyway I hope you liked the story I worked hard on it and you should know that it spent a little longer than I thought it would but worth the wait right._

_Now to clear up a few things the wraith and the FBI agent are from the show supernatural. So know this I do not use OC's and if I do they are minimal. I hope you like the next one._

"She brings an incredible amount of world experience. Anytime you can bring somebody in with that type of experience, you're going to bolster your whole team."

Debbie Dillman quotes


	4. New Age

_Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter ready for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been having some technical difficulties lately and it was holiday weekend you know how it is. In this chapter it will be Kim's side of things well the hero side anyway and this Ron's introduction into it. Word of warning it will not be how you expected it to work out._

_Also in this chapter because kim in universe isn't as successful as the canon universe both drakken and other super villain are much more confident so if drakken seems to be less cowardly that's why. Oh and I found a song by imagine dragons that fit perfectly with not only this chapter but also this story in general so its going to be the theme song for this fic. Cool?_

_Oh and one more thing Ron will take and look more like dean than well Ron in the Kim possible show. Just a warning._

_I own nothing enjoy._

**WINCHESTER**

**CHAPTER IV- NEW AGE**

_Possible home, Middleton, Colorado _

Ann possible is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book until she hears her husband and her twin sons walk up the stairs from the basement. She sets down the book and when they get to the top of the stairs she asks. "How is it?"

"I think it worked out great if I do say so myself. What with the dresser and the closet filled with Ronald's new clothes we got at smarty mart-"

"It is awesome." The twins say at the same time as they race past their dad.

Ron fallows them coming up the stairs in his new clothes; Eagle Date Shirt, G-STAR RAW Jeans, Rocky Ironclad Boots, all topped off by his bitch'en Leather Trinity Jacket. In short he looked like a badass but not enough to call the cops on at the very sight of him, though the sling did help. Seeing Ron Ann asked. "So how do you like your own room Ron?"

Ron shrugs. "It's nice."

"It's more than 'nice'."

"With the lap top we gave you-"

"The satellite TV-"

"And the X-box."

"ITS AWSOME!" the twins said at once.

Ron looks at the twins for a second. "Like I said before 'it's nice'."

"Don't you like it?" Ann asked.

"Oh yes I like it it's just that it's a bit weird for me since I usually just stay in cheap motel rooms with my dad or in my car. It's a kind of weird having a room at all let alone with all that cool stuff."

"Well no more of that because as long as you're staying with the Possibles its going to be the best." James said enthusiastically not knowing how corny his little line was.

Ron awkwardly smiles at James just to humor him. The twins walk up to Ron and Jim says while looking up at the hunter. "This is going to be awesome."

"Its gonna be like having an older brother that we've always wanted." Tim continued.

Ron awkwardly nods. "Thanks."

"Maybe with you around-"

"Kim will stop being such a-"

"Bitch."

"BOYS! Where did you get that language from?" Ann demanded.

Both of the ten year olds point at Ron who just smiles innocently at the Possible parents. Ever since the teenage hunter moved vulgarity in the Possible household has gone up significantly.

Ron eager to change the subject asks. "Where is Kim anyway?"

"She is on one of her missions."

"Against who this time?"

"Dimentive_?"_

"Dimentork?"

"Dementor?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that's the one." The twins confirmed.

"Huh, isn't he that German guy who has a thing for whiner dogs?"

"That's him. How do you know that?"

"Ever since I moved in I've been looking up on what Kim's been doing and this Dementor guy isn't one of Kim's usual nuts."

Ann sighs. "He's not. He's a lot more dangerous than her usual 'nuts'."

"How so?"

"He's like drew only he has common sense and on the ball."

"Who's drew?"

"Sorry that's his real name but he likes to go by Drakken."

"He's Kim's arch-"

"That crazy blue guy who's got a thing for robot girls."

"Creepy but more power to him." Ron jokes. This causes all the males in the room to chuckle and even Ann can't help but smirk. "I'm sure Kim will be fine."

"Why do you think that Ronald? He's evil."

Ron chuckles at what James just said for a few seconds. "Because he's a super villain they're harmless, and for the love of god don't call them evil. It's just too hilarious."

"Ron they are evil."

"Yeahhh- no they're not. I mean sure they got men and weapons if you can call'em that but have they ever actually hurt anyone?"

"No but not for lack of trying."

"That just proves my point. Oh man just the thought of those idiots makes me laugh." Ron said on the verge of laughing.

"Why is that?"

"Well remember those vampires that tried to kill you, their fangs, and blood covered faces?" The Possible's family's faces loos all emotion as they do remember that horrible night and just stare blankly into space. "Good now imagine that Dementor guy on again on a giant whiner dog lasers a blazing while saying 'I vill conquer ze vorld!'"

The Possible family immediately erupts in laughter. "Your right Ron-"

"You are so funny."

"Yeah no imagine this-"

XXX

_FBI Base, Denver, Colorado_

Victor Henriksen is standing at attention in front of his superior Director Blank who is reading from the case file which he has read and reread for hours. The director abruptly shuts the file and says. "Let me get this straight; you had Ron Winchester, under guard, injured, cuffed, all the evidence you could ever possibly need, and he still got away?"

"Yes sir." Henriksen sates still at attention.

"Oh and he also saved two of your agents from being killed by another serial killer who had been killing with impunity for over 20 years who was going to blame her recent murders on him."

"Yes sir but only with the assistance of Kim Possible. I do not know how but I am more than sure that Miss Possible used her connections to somehow help him."

"Why would she do that Agent?"

"I honestly don't know sir. I do know that she is too smart to fall for anything Ron Winchester would say or do. Regardless if she hadn't interfered it wouldn't have resulted in failure. "

"It wasn't a failure agent. You might not have gotten who you were after but you managed to take down a serial killer that went unnoticed for over two decades and all of your agents under your command survived. You did good."

"With all due respect sir I don't think so. Ron Winchester still got away before we could get any leads on where he will be going next or before we could pick up a trail on his father John Winchester. He could be out there killing again right now as we speak."

"You did everything you could within the law. You can't do more than that. The Winchesters are a slippery duo but you have gotten much closer than anyone else in this case. You Agent Henriksen managed to capture him and for however short it was a lot more than other agents that I had on this case."

"Thank you sir but that was only with the assistance of Kim possible and I doubt that she will help us again. Besides it could take months to pick up his trail again. He could be anywhere in the country by now."

"Not true agent. According to what we've found the Possible family has taken him in."

"Why would they do that after what I've told them about him?"

"What did you tell them?"

"I made them apprised of what Ron Winchester and his father are. That still begs the question why are they letting him in."

"I don't know but I am assigning a surveillance team to be posted on him and the Possible family at all times."

"Sir with all due respect I would like to be on that surveillance team."

"Oh you'll do more than be on the team Agent you'll be leading it."

"Sir?"

"Agent as I've said before you've accomplished more than anyone else before on the Winchester case."

"Sir-"

"Don't thank me yet. I don't need to tell you that the Winchesters could be the biggest and most successful serial killers of the decade. They've gotten away with killing dozens maybe even hundreds of people over the years. We can't allow that to continue. As of now I want you and your new team to have him under a camera and a microphone every second of everyday. I want to know what he eats when he eats it. I want to know what kind of tooth paste he uses, hell I want to know when he takes a damn dump! We cannot allow him to slip away again and kill one more person do you understand agent?"

"Yes sir. But what about the Possible family? What do you want me to do with them?"

"For whatever reason the Possible family has taken him in. Maybe they're naïve enough to think they can rehabilitate him. It does not matter, as of now they are under surveillance too."

"Yes sir."

"Report back to me in two hours for debriefing with your new team."

"Yes sir." Henriksen states before he leaves the office.

When he does the director presses a button on his desk to his secretary. "Bring in Agent Masters."

"Right away sir." The secretary says.

Then a Blonde woman in her mid-20's comes in and sits down in front of the director. The director's eye's become pure black as does Agent masters. The director then orders. "Tell the boss we found Winchester."

XXX

_Alps, unknown location, Europe_

Kim is chained over a vat of acid in a large room surrounded by henchmen in grey and red jump suits. At the end of the room there is a large machine emitting electric impulses everywhere. In front of the machine there is a short man with a helmet that doubles as a mask. "You are too late Fräulein Possible. For I- PROFFESSOR DEMENTOR am about to activate my global communications disruptor. In doing so vill halt all communications in ze vorld. Think of it Fräulein. No internet, no cell phones, public outrage alone vill force ze leaders of ze vorld to bow to ME! Ha ha ha!"

Kim pulls out her laser lip stick and frees herself while she says. "Um just how are the world's leaders going to bow to you if they can't call you?"

"Um uh it does not matter Fräulein I vill hammer out the ze details later. Now as for Fräulein say goodbye!" Dementor shouts as he takes out a small remote and presses a large red button on it. When he did the chain holding Kim very slowly lowers her into the vat of steaming acid. Taking this as her queue kim starts swinging back and forth. "It is no use Fräulein zat chain is no-"

Dementor stops his rant when kim grabs hold of the chain and swings toward Dementor and his machine. Using her laser lipstick kim cuts the chain and takes the chain with her as she leaps toward the machine. On her decent she hurls the chain at a group of henchmen. The henchmen are hit by the mildly large chain which knocks them all down, even the ones who weren't even hit at all.

Kim does some more acrobatics to knock some more henchmen with just a kick or a simple push. The henchmen don't even try to get back up as Kim eventually makes it to Dementor's dooms day device. Once she does Dementor yells. "You zink you are all zat Fräulein? Vell I hope you like zis."

Dementor presses another button on his remote activating automated hechco laser torrents which start shooting at Kim. Kim does some more acrobatics, dodging every shot which destroys even more of the lair. Eventually Kim lands in front of Dementor and kicks the remote out of his hands and into the air which is then shot to pieces by one of the lasers. The second the remote is destroyed the lasers deactivate. "Well there go your lasers." Kim then points to the henchmen. "Yeah I don't think I'll have a problem with them either. Give up Dementor."

"I zink not Fräulein for the global communications disruptor is counting down as ve speak." Dementor states before laughing manically.

Kim does some more acrobatics over to the control console over at the edge of the lair which is counting down from 10 seconds. Kim eventually lands on the console not a moment too soon. Kim is about to slam down on the stop button but it is done for her by agent Will Due. "Just in time."

"What are you doing here?" Kim asks the 'top agent'.

"Who is zat?" Dementor asked confused.

Will due walks over to Dementor saying. "I am Global Justice top agent Will Due and you are under arrest." Will due then looks up to the dome of the lair at which dozens of Global Justice agents swarm in capturing henchmen left and right. "Professor Dementor you are under arrest for crimes of super villainy."

As Will Due is reading Dementor his Miranda rights GJ agents start attaching cables to Dementor's GCD. Seeing this Dementor demands. "Vat are you doing to my glorious machine!"

"We are hailing it away for evidence before we destroy it."

"Vat is zis!" Dementor demands as he is dragged away by more Global justice agents into a hover paddy wagon. "Zis is not over!" Dementor screams as the paddy wagons doors are shut.

Kim walks over to will due and demands. "What are you doing here?"

"Kim Possible always a pleasure. Good to know your attitude has improved."

Kim sighs. "Agent Will due nice to see you what brings you here?"

"Global justice has instituted a new edict that all super villains posing a global threat will be handled directly by global justice and will no longer be tolerating solo global freelance heroes."

"You can't do that."

"We can and we will. As of now miss Possible you have a choice; either gain a partner, stay within your home city, or join global justice."

"I am not going to do any of those things."

"Well then global justice will charge you with being a vigilante"

Kim gives Will Due a good hard stare for a moment. "After all I've done for not only global justice but for the world you're doing this?"

"Yes and I happen to agree with the new policy." The second Will Due finishes saying that a large hole is blown into the dome of the lair after which a rope ladder is lowered into from a chopper. Will grabs the rope ladder and starts climbing. "The new edict is not enacted until the end of the week kim Possible. You have that long to make a decision or stop being a hero. Oh and thank you for your assistance in capturing Professor Dementor."

The helicopter then flies off with Will. Kim sarcastically states. "He never changes does he?"

XXX

_Possible house, Middleton, Colorado_

The Possible family is sitting at the newly bought and built dinner table and seats laughing at Ron's jokes. "That is hilarious Ron-"

"You are so funny."

"That's not even the best part, the best part is-"

"Who's ready for some fresh brain loaf?" Asked Ann possible setting down the fresh meat loaf in the shape of a famous organ.

"Brain loaf?" Ron asks looking at the pan.

"It's meat loaf-"

"That looks like a brain." Jim sates as Ann removes the lid of the pan which shows the dinner meal is just as advertised.

Ron stares at it for a minute and says. "Huh I cannot tell you how many zombies would love to get their rotting hands on this." Ron laughs at his own joke but the Possible clan just stars at him. "What?"

"Ar-are you serious?" Ann asks.

"Zombies exist?"

"Cool."

"Oh no I was just kidding." Ron explains and the Possible parents relax.

James whistles and says. "That's a relief. Wait do you hunt…"

Ron can't help but chuckle. "No I don't hunt zombies. I hunt revenants."

The family stares at Ron again. "What are they?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No not really."

"Didn't think so. The less you know the better. Hey when does kim usually get back from her mission?"

"Usually at the beginning of dinner-"

"She'll probably show up at the end of this senti-"

"Hey guys." Kim says opening the front door of the house still in her mission clothes.

Everyone now looks at the twins who sit smugly at the table. When Kim takes a seat at the table across from Ron Ann asks. "Hey kim how was your day?"

"At first it was going great; I beat all of Dementor's henchmen, deactivated his security system, and I was just about to blow up his dooms day device. It was going perfect but then Agent Will Due showed up with a small army of other agents and stopped Dementor's new machine before I could. I was so close!"

"Sorry to hear that Kim."

"I was so close, THIS CLOSE!" she said the last bit with her index finger and her thumb less than an inch apart. "My first mission after the whole vamp thing and I was about to win but then he showed up and now I might have to quit being a hero."

"What-

"Why?"

"At the end of the week GJ is enacting a new edict that all solo global heroes will no longer be tolerated. Apparently the global villains are too dangerous now for solo heroes."

"Who's 'GJ'?" Ron asked.

"Global Justice. It's a secret, obviously global law enforcement organization that deals with super villains." Kim explained.

"Oh yeah I've heard about them, as a joke."

"Not surprising." Kim said nodding.

"I'm guessing they're not that good."

"Understatement. Anyway Will Due said that as of the end of the week any solo heroes who operate globally will be arrested as a vigilante."

"How many other 'solo global heroes' are there anyway? Or just global heroes in general?"

"I think I'm the only one, at least that I know of."

"The twins say that you occasionally call on them for help, how much do you do that?"

"Not that much."

"Yeah you do-"

"Like all the time."

"I do not." Kim all but yells at her 10 year old twin brothers. The tweebs make faces in response and Kim groans at them. Ron can't help but smile seeing this.

"Boys quit teasing your sister and it's a third of the time."

"MOM."

"Now kim tell the truth."

Kim sighs. "Yeah its about that."

"Huh, you wanna know what it sounds like to me?"

"Yeah sure."

"It sounds to me like they are annoyed with you and this their way of telling you."

"I figured since I'm the only global hero out there right now. uhggg it so annoying that they didn't just tell me that instead of doing this."

"Yeah that must suck. I can only imagine what that's like. Tell me more about the new edict that GJ is enacting."

"Agent Will Due GJ's _top agent_ told me that as of the end of the week I'm going to have to either 'gain a partner, stay within Middleton, or join global justice.'"

"Or they'll kick you out of the hero biz completely."

"Pretty much." Kim sighs. "I don't know what to do because there is no way I'm going to stop being a hero and I am not doing any of those things."

"Why not kim? It shouldn't be that hard finding a partner." Ann butted in.

"Mom we've already had this conversation."

"Yes but now maybe it won't be that hard?" Ann said the last part no so subtly pointing at Ron.

Ron chuckles at this. "You know kim I'm going to be here for a while. I got no reason not to go on missions with you if you don't mind. How bad can super villains be compared to monsters?"

Kim sighs. "I don't know Ron do you know any kung Fu?"

"Uh no offence Kim but screaming ninja death kicks ain't that useful in sewers while hunting Vetalas soo no. But as you've seen I can hold my own."

Kim gives Ron a look for a moment before asking. "How about scuba diving?"

"I use scuba gear every time I have to hunt something that kills in the water."

"Cool-"

"Like what?"

Ron is about to answer them but the looks he's getting from the Possible parents dissuade him from doing so. "Sorry some other time."

"Awww." The twins say at once.

"Sky diving?"

"There was that time when de- yes."

"Well then Kim I guess you have a new-"

"Hold up mom. Disguises?"

"Several; I got expensive looking suits for when I'm impersonating someone who works for the FBI. I also have an authentic fireman's uniform, state trooper, federal marshal, janitor; the list goes on and on. I've even got one for a gym teacher."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Fake I.D's?"

"Dozens."

"Espionage?"

"Aside from killing the monster that's the main part of hunting."

"Ah um…"

"Kim did you run out of reasons why Ron can't be your partner?" Ann teased her daughter.

"There is um, how about um… no I don't have any more reasons." Kim admitted almost pouting.

"Well I guess Ron is your new partner Kim."

"Happy to be part of the team."

"Wow wow wow hold on. Don't I at least get to think about this for a minute? Getting a partner is a pretty big thing don't I get some time to think about it?"

Ann sighs. "I suppose you do Kim. How long do you think you'll need?"

"Let me do one last mission alone. I should at least have that many before the end of the week."

"Alright Kim."

"Well if the partner thing is out what are your other options?" Ron asks.

"Its either stick to Middleton or join GJ but I'm not doing either of those."

"Why not Kim? Whats wrong with being a hero in only Middleton?"

"Because mom when was the last time a super villain tried to take over the world from Middleton?"

"Aside from super villains Kim. Why not go after regular criminals?"

"Because this is suburbia, there is like no crime what so ever."

"See Ron knows what I'm talking about."

"Ok kim you don't want to have a partner and you can't be a hero in just Middleton. So why not join Global Justice?"

"Because mom they are so terrible at what they do. They give orders that make no sense or have already been done before they even showed up. Ughh if I agree to join I'll be forced to sign an 8 year contract where I'll be sent to their academy after high school for 8 weeks instead of collage. Where I'll learn stuff I already know and stuff that is of no use in the field. Then I'll get assigned to a squad of other brand spanking new agents where everyone on the team besides me has a clue what they're doing and our CO will be buried under mountains of paper work that dates back to the mid 90's."

Everyone in the room looks at Kim for a moment. "You've thought about this?"

"After the first time they hired me a few years ago I had wade do a full background search on them and… whats the opposite of impressed?"

"Ouch."

"Yeah and to top it all off if I join I'll have to deal with and fallow the orders of _top agent_ Will Due. I can't stand the guy."

"Let me guess he's less than fun."

"He sucks and I'm pretty sure he is only they're top agent because he takes all the credit of other agents and heroes. I've seen him in action and… yeah I'm back to the 'whats the opposite of impressed' question."

Ron and km laugh at this but the rest of the family does not. "How did you even get involved in this sort of thing anyway?"

"When I was 12 and just set up my web site I accidentally got a hit from a very rich person who got trapped in his own security system."

"Who was it?"

"Mr. Paisley."

"Ok well then who was he trying to call instead of you?"

"Team impossible-"

"Wannabe black ops guys who do what Kim does but they charge for it."

"That explains why people started using you instead of them. What happened next?"

"When I got to his mansion Mr. Paisley and the guy who set up the security system were caught in a laser grid that they just set up. I didn't know how or why but Mr. Paisley accidentally activated the security system and the remote to shut it off was at the other side of the room. I used my cheer leading skills to get over to the other side of the room and I shut it off and that's how I got started."

"Huh cool. What was Mr. Paisley using that laser grid for anyway? What did he keep his fortune at the house?"

"No actually he used it to protect his… _cuddle buddie_ collection."

Ron is quiet for a few seconds before he asks. "I'm sorry I think I just heard you say 'cuddle buddies'."

"No-"

"You heard right."

Ron is quiet for moment again until he said abruptly. "Was he retarted?"

"Ronald we do not use that language in this house."

"Sorry it's just that from what you've told me this guy is obscenely wealthy and you're telling me that he used a fortune on a state of the art security system for _plush toys_? He's got to have some kind of mental problems."

"Yeah… totally."

"Kim don't you still have your cuddle buddy?"

"Mom."

"Oh yes Pandaroo. You still sleep with the little guy don't you?"

Kim blushes from this. "No I don't and I haven't in years."

"Don't worry about it Kim its fine." Ron says.

"See kimmie-cub it's not that bad."

"Kimmie-cub?" Ron asks chuckling.

This causes Kim maker her face the same color as her hair. "Ok fine Mr. Macho 'I have a gun for a last name' how did you first get started in the hunter biz?" Kim impulsively asked but she knew it was a mistake the second she said it and deeply regretted it. Immediately after she said that everyone at the table looked at Kim and then at Ron who's face lost all emotion and he just stared at his plate. After a few seconds of tense silence Kim says. "Ron I'm sor-

"If it's fine with you guys I'm gonna go try out my new room."

"Of course Ron you go and enjoy it." Ann says after which Ron leaves the table and heads for the basement.

After he is out of earshot Tim says. "Way to go kim-"

"Yeah nice job."

"I'm sorry." Kim says as she gets up from her seat to go to apologize but she is stopped by her mother.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to do that. You've both had a long day and he's still getting used to living here."

Kim sighs and sits back down. "Fine."

"Good now kimmie-cub how did the rest of your day go?"

XXX

_Possible home, Middleton, Colorado, Morning_.

Ron is in the kitchen making pancakes when he sees kim coming in wearing street clothes ready for school. "Morning KP."

"Morning Ron hey where are the tweebs and the rents?"

"Well Mrs. Dr. P got called in and Mr. Dr. P is taking the twins to school. Pancake?"

"No that's fine."

"Are you sure? They're good."

"Fine why not?" Kim asks just before Ron gives her a stack of pancakes. Kim takes a bit out of them and says. "Ron these are really good."

"Thanks I know."

"Did you make these?"

"Yep."

"How did you get so good at cooking?" she said taking another bite.

"Well usually my dad was on the job and gone for days on end so growing up I had to cook my own meals. You eventually learn what to put with what to make it edible. "

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Listen Ron about last night I just wanted to say I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it KP its fine."

"Maybe but I still want to apologi-"

"Kim its _fine_. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Ok Ron let's do that but I will find some way to make it up to you." Kim says just before her kimmunicator goes off in her pocket. "Whats the sitch wade?"

"_Kim its drakken and shego."_

"Huh I completely forgot about them." Kim says to wade as Ron exits the kitchen.

"_Yeah we haven't heard from them since the whole upperton fiasco. Their lair just got a huge power boost. I've already sent a jump jet to come and pick you up."_

"Please and thank you-"

"_Kim wait. I know about the new GJ_ _edict and I gotta ask: have you found a partner yet?"_

Kim groans. "No I haven't wade."

"_What about that guy who used the kimmunicator a few days ago? 'Ron' was it?"_

Kim looks around and sees that Ron has left. "No wade I don't think so."

"_Why not? I know what happened at the hospital and he did a pretty good job with that serial killer."_

Kim sighs. "Look wade I just don't think it would be a good fit for him."

"_Why do you think so?"_

"Because he-"

"Hey Kim whats happening?" Ron says walking behind Kim to get a good look at the kimmunicator.

Kim looks to see Ron and notices that he is out of his sling and has a duffle bag. "Oh I'm just talking to wade about the new mission."

Ron looks into the kimmunicator's view. "Hey wade whats the word?"

"'_Whats the word?' Don't you mean 'whats the sitch'?"_

"That's more Kim's thing."

"_Um ok anyway drakken and shego are-"_

"The dumbass blue guy and the angry green chick got it. How about our ride?"

"_Our_?" kim asks.

"_Yep, should be there in a few minutes."_

"Got it and I got my gear." Ron says holding up his duffle bag.

"Whats in it?" Kim asks a little anxious.

"Oh just the standard stuff."

"_I know your new Ron but I think you over packed. Everything Kim would ever need can fit into her back pack."_

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry."

"_Fair enough."_ Wade said over the kimmunicator as a jet landed in the front lawn._ "Looks like your ride is here later guys." _wade then signs off.

When he does Ron makes his way to the jet but Kim grabs him on his shoulder to stop him. "Ron where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting on the jet whats it look like?"

"But Ron you-you- you don't even have the right gear."

Ron holds up his duffle bag. "Oh I think I'm covered."

"Didn't I tell you last night that I wanted to do at least one more mission alone before taking on a partner?"

"Yes but you also said that you would do anything you could to make up for last night."

"Yes but I didn't-"

"No backsies." Ron says as he hops on the jet. Kim begrudgingly gets in there with him

XXX

_Drakken's lair, unknown location_

"Why didn't we just oh I don't know LAND ON TOP OF THE CLIFF instead of at the bottom where we had to climb it?" Ron asked while climbing the mountain to drakken's lair. Ron was surprisingly close to kim at how fast he was climbing the wall as he could only use one hand and was carrying his duffle bag.

"Because we want to keep the element of surprise. Isn't that an important thing in hunting?"

"Maybe but I just think its pay back."

"Why would you think that? Hurry up we can't be late."

"Hey I'm climbing a damn cliff here with a broken arm."

"Well maybe you'd go faster if you dropped the duffle bag."

"No way do you have any idea whats in this thing?"

XXX

_Inside Drakken's lair, main lab, unknown location._

"Ah ha finally shego the enlarger ray is complete." Drakken announced as he closed up the casing to the 'enlarger ray'. The enlarger ray was pointing at a small pink poodle sitting the middle of the large room.

"YEAH _finally_ what took you so long?" shego asked setting down her magazine.

"Remember last time we used this thing? Not only did it have dog urine on it but it was crushed to pieces. And you remember last week where I stole that other ray from the weapons museum?"

"Doy it was last week."

"Yes well anyway it was never intended to actually work so I had to rebuild both devises from scratch."

"Yeah whatever. Now whats the plan that is going to fail miserably this time?"

"Again with the lip shego? Now that I have finished both ray I will-" Drakken stops himself as he hears incessant laughter. Shego and drakken look around the lair but can't find anyone.

"Who's doing that?"

"Show yourself!" drakken orders.

Ron comes out of hiding behind one of the walls along with a peeved looking kim. Ron himself is still laughing like a mad man with his arm back in a sling and is still carrying his duffle bag. While still laughing Ron says. "I'm sorry I'm- ha, sorry it's just that you guys are green and blue! It's like I stepped into a cartoon. HA!"

Shego and drakken look at each other for a moment while Kim asks Ron. "Are you done yet?"

"Hold on- HA! Ok now I'm done."

"KIM POSSIBLE! And whoever you are- who is that?"

Kim sighs and while shaking her head says. "This is R-

"John Bonham." Ron interrupts with a smirk.

Kim gives _Ron_ a look but before she can say anything shego asks. "The drummer from led zeppelin?"

"Classic rock fan in the lair. Ok how about Michael Dorn?"

"The guy who played Worf on star trek the next generation?"

"Point for the blue guy. How about Jensen Ackles?"

Shego and drakken look at each other again for a moment to check if the other knows who Ron is impersonating. "I have no idea who that is."

"Good we'll stick to that for now."

"Kimmie who is that?" shego asked pointing at Ron.

Kim looks at Ron who looks at her back. Kim groans. "He's _Jensen Ackles_."

"Oookay why is he here?"

Kim sighs. "He's my new _partner._"

Immediately after Kim said that drakken starts laughing hysterically. "Are you serious KIM POSSIBLE? Him, really?"

"GJ's new edict?" shego asked almost looking sympathetic, kind of like she could relate to having a not so great partner.

"GJ's new edict." Kim confirms.

"What did you do? Just go to the bus station and ask 'who wants to by my sidekick?'"

"Its complicated."

"You do know he has a broken arm right?"

"It's a long story."

"Whatever here." Shego says handing Kim a business card. Kim takes the card. "It's from when I was a superhero. There you should find somebody to be your side kick or at least better than this guy."

"Thanks." Kim said sticking the card into her pocket.

"Hey Kim your offley chummy with someone who's supposedly your enemy."

"Hey Blondie I can't have my arch enemy have a cripple for a sidekick it looks bad on me."

"Kim I don't think they like me very much. Any idea why?"

"ENOUGH! You there, whose name escapes me, have amused me but I have had my laughs. It is time to get serious. SHEGO!"

Shego sighs, activates her hands and charges at Kim. Kim gets into her battle stance. Ron says. "Kim her hands are glowing."

Shego and Kim are exchanging blows with each other. "Yeah you should avoid those."

"No kim should I…" Ron shows Kim a concealed gun.

Kim stops fighting for a moment. "DON'T you dare-"shego jump kicks kim in the abdomen knocking kim back several feet. After which Kim and shego go at it again.

Seeing that the two female combatants are pretty evenly matched Ron asks. "Should I get involved between you tw-"

"NO."

"IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU!"

"OoooKay. So Kim what should I do?"

"Find the self-destruct button. It's on the console over there." Kim points to the control panel at the far side of the lair.

"Ah ok." Ron states as he jogs off to it.

When he does drakken sees him and orders. "Not so fast HENCHMEN subdue Kim Possible's new sidekick!"

Once says that dozens of out of shape and overweight men in red jump suits and power staffs jog or just walk over to Ron. When they get there they surround the not even remotely worried Ron. "High guys."

"Uh hi."

"Hey look it's my first day on the job so could you help me out here? How exactly do these things work?"

"Well usually the red head over there fights shego for a while but eventually gets captured. The boss gives his gives his big villain plan speech thingy, she escapes, hits the self-destruct button if she didn't call in GJ, the lair falls apart, the boss yells at us for a while and we get the rest of the week off."

"Ah ok well guys idea; how about you let me through to the self-destruct button, I press it and you get the rest of the day off along with the week. How's that?"

The henchmen look at each other for a moment but then say. "We can't do that."

"If we do the boss will sic shego on us."

"Yeah she hurts."

"Alright have it your way." Ron states before wailing on the henchmen. This isn't like the usual beating heroes and sidekicks give to henchmen. Ron is actually trying to do them harm and to add insult to injury he is doing it one handed.

The henchmen are close to helpless as they can barely even slow him down. Seeing this, the henchmen who aren't close enough to Ron to be at his mercy stop running toward him and, turn around, and run away. Eventually Ron makes it to the control panel after knocking out another helpless henchman. He sees a large red button on the control panel. Ron points to it and says. "Let me guess you're the self-destruct button."

Ron is about to press it when he turns back and sees that shego and Kim are still fighting it out and drakken is completely focused on them, creepily so. Ron also sees that shego is luring kim to a wall at the side of the lair they are at. When kim is close enough to the wall robotic hands come out of it and grab kim by her wrists and ankles which strap her to the wall. Seeing this Ron can't help but remember what the henchmen said about the routines of these things. As he is having this thought the henchman he just knocked it starts to wake up. Ron kneels to the henchman. "Hey buddy you alright?"

"I-I think so."

"Good, hey I have an idea get up."

"Ah ha KIM POSSIBLE I have captured you yet again!"

"Well duh we do that every time."

"SHEGO! Hey where is Kim Possible's new side kick?"

"Uh here." Said a henchman with broken goggles holding Ron by his jacket collar.

"What happened to you?"

The henchman looks at Ron who looks at him right back. The henchman shakes in fear. "Um ah he got a lucky shot in."

Drakken scoffs. "Beginners luck they all have it. Set the buffoon over by kim possible."

The henchman does as ordered and takes Ron over by Kim. When he gets there another set of mechanical arms grab Ron and lock him in restraints though it leaves his broken arm in the sling. "What happened? You were so close to the self-destruct button."

"Oh yeah that, sorry I guess I was just off my game today."

"You got caught on purpose?"

"Yep."

"Why!"

"I wanted to hear this."

"Ro-"

"Hey blue mad scientist guy isn't this the part where you give out your big villain plan speech? I'm dying to hear it"

Drakken smiles happy that someone finally appreciates his genius. "Very well then. Kim possible do you recall that time when I tried to break into area 51?"

"Yes you tried to sneak in by shrinking yourself but your dog peed on your shrink ray, turning it into an enlarger ray and made your dog huge."

"Yes, yes it did."

"But I eventually beat you and pretty bad too."

"Nghhaa whatever the point is I've decided to revisit that plan."

"Wait you want to make your dog big again and break into area 51?"

"NO! Well mostly no. Do you remember last week when I raided the upperton weapons museum?"

"YES SHE REMEMBERS IT WAS LAST WEEK DOC! Can you rap this up?" shego yelled getting impatient.

"SHEGO!"

"Actually I sorta did forget that. But in my defense it has been a pretty hectic week." Kim admitted.

"What did you steal anyway? Let me guess its something off of some lame 1970's TV show." Ron asked.

"I was gonna go for 60's."

"SHEGO! It's not from either decade."

"But it is from a TV show."

"1950's but stop INTERRUPTING!"

"Yeah that's my job." Shego joked.

"Ok sorry."

"Good anyway the ray's purpose was to duplicate anything that it hit so I will use the duplicator beam after I use my enlarger ray on Commodore Puddles. Creating an unlimited pack of aggressive giant Poodles of which I will go across the globe conquering the world as I go! HA HA HA!"

"Are you serious? That's your plan?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Yes it is." Drakken stated proudly.

"Its stupid."

"My plan is not stupid."

"Yeah it is. The second any of your giant poodles actually hurt anybody anyone with a gun is gonna start shooting them."

"Nonsense no one could possible harm the adorable Commodore Puddles especially if he's gigantic."

"As soon as they start hurting people they will. This so isn't worth my time I'm out."

"You can't be 'out' your trapped in-" drakken stops himself when he sees Ron just slip out of his restraints with no effort. "How did you-"

"Just a sec." Ron says as he takes out his kimmunicator.

"_Hey how's it going?"_

"Hey wade I need a ride back to Middleton."

"_Are you sure? According to my readings drakken's lair is still intact."_

"Yeah I'm sure. Drakken's plan is doomed to fail so it doesn't really matter if we do anything or not. This guy is a joke so me and Kim are gonna need a ride back to Middleton."

"_Um ok a chopper will be there momentarily."_

"Got it wade." Ron puts the kimmunicator back into his pocket. Ron then walks over to Kim and says. "Hey KP wade says our ride will be here soo-"

"I don't know or care who you are but no one calls Dr. Drakken; the greatest evil genius in super villainy a joke. And I will not be insulted by some nobody sidekick of a cheer leader."

"Evil genius? Your big plan is an army of giant poodles."

"He's got you there Dr. D"

"SHEGO! Whoever you are I will teach you to fear me. HENCHMEN!" drakken screams. Soon his legions of henchmen arrive. Those that do are the ones not still knocked out and most of those who aren't are still pretty banged up. "Teach Kim Possible's new sidekick the meaning of fear." The henchmen look at their boss and then at Ron who stares at them back. The henchmen are visibly intimidated. "What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry boss no can do."

"Why not?"

"He hurts."

"Oh come on he's Kim Possible's nobody sidekick and he's got a broken arm in a sling for villainies sake."

"Still no boss."

Drakken shake in anger. "SHEGO!"

"What I'm standing right here you don't have to yell."

"SHEGO do… your… scary thing." Shego sighs, lights up her hands and shoots at the ceiling above the henchmen frightening them even more. "Get the picture?" The henchmen look at shego and then at Ron, then back again at shego. Growing tired of this drakken orders. "Do it now!"

When he gives the order half of the henchmen run away and the other half charge at Ron. When they do Ron beats the utter crap out of them, and quite literally single handed. Though in the fight most of the henchmen go down with just one hit while others simply fall over for no apparent reason. Shego, drakken, and Kim are stunned seeing this, not to mention the henchmen.

After a few moments the last of the henchmen are down. Shego asks. "How did you learn to fight like that one handed?"

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Well I gotta say I'm a little bit impressed." Shego admitted with a playful smirk.

"Thanks I try." Said also with a playful smirk.

"SHEGO! Instead of flirting with him you should be oh I don't know teaching him to fear me."

"Hmmmm nah I think I'll just stand here and watch. It's getting kind of entertaining."

"Shego please I really want this whelp to wet himself at the very mention of my name." drakken said practically begging.

"Wait wouldn't I be wetting myself at the mention of Shego's name if she was the one putting the fear of God in me?"

"He's got you again doc." Shego joked while pointing at drakken.

"Fine if you won't do anything I will." Drakken pulls out a small remote and presses a large red button. When he does laser turrets come out of the walls and ceiling. "These are hencho motion sensing laser turrets and if you so much as make a move you will be blown to smithereens."

Ron curious sticks out his arm. When he does nothing happens. Ron then moves his arm up. The second he does a laser fires at the exact spot his hand was at before it moved. Everyone is baffled by this, well mostly just Kim and drakken as both shego and Ron look like they were expecting that. Ron moves his arm down and a laser fires at the same spot where his hand was at before it moved. Ron asks while staring at a dumbfounded drakken. "Really?

"You just got lucky if you so much as take a step it wil-" Ron takes a step forward and when he does a laser fires at the spot Ron was at before he moved leaving a scorch mark. Ron then hops back to the same spot and a laser shoots at the spot he just hopped from.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ron said shaking his head.

"Hencho must have calibrated the motion sensors wrong." Drakken says before pressing the red button on the remote repeatedly which causes the laser turrets to start spinning, shooting at pretty much everything in sight but they do not one person. The lasers eventually hit the enlarger ray reducing it to rubble again. Right after that the turrets stop spinning, vibrate, and set themselves on fire before blowing up.

"Darn it they've burned out. Shego remind me to stop stealing Dementor's faulty henchco equipment."

"Wait you stole these laser turrets from Dementor?" kim asked still in Drakken's restraints.

"Yeah yesterday after he was arrested by global justice why?"

Kim stares back at drakken a little sad and says.. "No reason."

"Nghaa useless." Drakken says as he slams the remote down on the ground destroying it. When he did a stray laser shoots Drakken's foot which makes drakken grab it in pain.

Ron shakes his head in frustration and embarrassment. "You are pathetic you know that?"

"I am not pathetic!" drakken yelled still holding his foot in one hand and shaking his other fist at Ron.

"Oh really? From what I can tell most of your so called plans are doomed to fail. Your only good lackey won't fallow your orders; your _men_ are overweight, out of shape punching bags in red onesies. Hey guys be honest here. Show of hands, who actually tried in the fight?"

Most of the henchmen either just shrug or shake their heads but not one hand is raised. "I didn't."

"Nope."

"He doesn't pay us."

"You use stolen security systems that don't actually hurt anyone but yourself. Your restraints aren't even tight, and by the way Kim just get out of them already. It's obvious if I can slip out of them you can."

Drakken, shego, and all the henchmen look at Kim who awkwardly just slips out of her restraints. Everyone now stares at Ron and Kim for a few moments until drakken says. "So that's how she always escapes."

Ron and Shego shake their heads in frustration for a moment. "Kim I know this is my first day on the job but this is a complete waste of our time. Let's just go."

"Whoever you are you are not leaving until you LEARN TO FEAR ME. SHEGO!"

Shego sighs. "Fine just stop yelling in my face."

Shego lights up her hands and charges at Ron. Kim gets into a combat stance but Ron grabs her shoulder. "I got this kim."

Kim is about to say something but Shego takes a swing at Ron but he dodges it with ease. Shego tries to take another swing at Ron but he beats her to it and punches her right in the face knocking her out instantly. Everyone is shocked at this even Kim.

While shaking his hand Ron says. "ow." A helicopter can be heard landing in the distance. "Hey kim that's our ride home ready to go?"

"I usually hit the self-destruct button before I go."

"Its kinda redundant at this point isn't it?" Ron asked gesturing to the all but destroyed lair.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Good now let's get back to your place I'm kinda hungry" Ron said walking off to the exit of the lair.

"Ok." Kim said fallowing Ron.

"Hey can we stop at bueno nacho on the way back?" Ron asked unknowingly as drakken stares down hard at them turning purple in rage.

XXX

_Possible home, Middleton, Colorado, Evening._

"Hey guys whats the word?" Ron asks walking into the possible family home with Kim right behind him. Ron's arm is still in a sling and he is still carrying his duffle bag. Kim is still in her mission clothes but was much less beat up than usual though still had that look of frustration and disappointment.

"Kimmie-cub, Ronald welcome home how was your day?"

Kim sits down at one of the empty chairs and Ron sits across from her as he sets down his duffle bag on the floor. "We went on a mission against drakken."

"Tell us how it went-"

"Did you win?"

Kim awkwardly answers. "Yeah we did."

"That's great kim. Ron how did you like it?"

"It was a complete waste of my time." Ron says while taking a serving of casserole.

"Why's that Ronald?"

"Because Drakken's so called plan was creating an army of giant poodles. He actually thought he could conquer the world with that. He even thought that no one would shoot the dogs even if they were hurting people because and I quote 'Nonsense on one could possibly harm the adorable commodore puddles especially if he's gigantic.' In the end he destroyed his own lair and the ray that was going to make the dog gigantic. So there was no reason for us to show up." Everyone but Kim stares at Ron while he takes a bit out of his casserole. "Seriously that's what happened?"

"I thought you said-

"Drakken was dangerous?"

"Drakken is dangerous tweebs."

"Like how?"

"Tell us."

"There was this time when he tried to sell mind control shampoo."

"How did that work out?"

"No one bought it and it was all returned back to drakken. But there was that time when he tried to steal a plasma monster."

"How did that turn out?"

"It ate the train it was used to transport it and when it tried to eat the engine it was destroyed in the explosion."

"Got-"

"Anymore?"

"There was that time when he kid napped a robotic genius to build him an army of robots."

"How did that turn out?"

"Drakken tried to torture him but nothing he did worked. He actually got out of drakken lair when I broke in and started fighting shego. The scientist called a cab and went home." Kim explains the last part looking down at her plate in defeat.

After staring at Kim for a few minutes as she just swirls her fork in her food Ron asks. "Kim what you've told us is that a lot of your villain's plans usually are doomed to fail from the start and while that might not always happen I gotta ask; why are you doing this? Being super hero? From what I can tell their plans usually fail regardless of intervention, their weapons never actually hurt anyone and their henchmen are unpaid punching bags. Whoever they kidnap could escape with a minimal amount of effort. So why are you doing this?"

After he asks this kim looks up from her plate and at Ron, she also looks around the table and sees that her family are all looking at her waiting for an answer. Kim just looks back down at her plate and continues to swirl her fork in her food sad and a little depressed.

Feeling bad Ron says. "I'm sorry that was mean. I shouldn't belittle your work. Forget I said anything."

Kim looks up and looks at Ron again but then looks back down at her plate. "Thanks Ron."

This causes the Possible parents to smile for some reason. "Hey whats in the bag?"

"What?"

"Your duffle bag whats in it?" Jim asked pointing to Ron's duffle bag.

"Oh that. It's just standard hunting gear I brought with me to Middleton."

"Cool-"

"Whats in it?"

Ron was about to answer them but the looks from the possible parents, and Kim dissuade him like they did the night before. "Sorry guys but I'm pretty sure that aside from you two the rest of the family doesn't want to know."

"Aww man-"

"Mom dad can Ron show us whats in his duffle bag?"

"Please?" they say in unison.

The Possible parents look at each other for a moment. "Ronald do you think you will join up with kimmie-cub on her missions in the future?"

"Sorry Mr. Dr. P but I don't think so. I'd much rather be out there killing monsters than donkey punching super villains."

What he said surprises the whole table. "Ron are you actually planning to go out and hunt again while your arm is still broken?"

"Yell yeah. Did you really think I'd just stop because of this?" Ron holds up his cast.

"Your father thought so and so do we."

"Yeah but I've been hunting all my life. If I don't hunt I'll go crazy. In fact the main reason I got on the jet this morning with kim was because I couldn't take another day cooped up inside of the house."

"But Ron your hurt and you could die hunting with your arm like that."

"I could die even if my arm was damn robotic. That's the job. I save people, families, like yours. I can't just stop. There are a lot of monsters out there that need to die before they turn jack the taxi driver and sally the intern into their lunch"

"Let's not talk about this right now let's discuss it later. Kimmie-cub if Ronald's not gonna be your partner is there anyone else you had in mind?" Kim just stares at Ron ignorant of what her father asked. "Kimmie-cub?"

"H-huh?"

"Do you have anyone in mind for your new partner if Ronald's not going to be it?"

"Sorry dad still no."

"The GJ dead line is close kim you better start looking."

"Yes mom I know." Kim then takes out the business card. "Shego gave me a business card and says that they have a lot of temps for this sort of thing."

"That's good kim."

"But I want to know is why didn't you want Ron to be your partner-"

"So much before."

"Guys Kim just wanted to do one last solo mission let her be." Ron said.

"OK-"

"Fine."

"Actually Ron that's not the only reason." Kid admitted.

"What was the other reasons?"

"Well after the vampire attack and the wraith I thought you would have… killed them."

It is stone cold silent in the room as everyone looks at everywhere but at Ron. Ron bursts out laughing catching everyone off guard. "Oh sure Kim I'll do that right after I go and kick a dog or punch a baby."

"So you wouldn't kill them?"

"Of course not kim."

"That's surprising."

Ron stops laughing. "How so?"

"Well they are evil-"

"Kim what you think is evil and what I think is evil are two very different things. Hunters only kill monsters not people and we only do it because monsters are forced to eat people for food. That's it. Super villains _are_ people; misguided, diluted, nut bag people, but still people and harmless ones at that."

"But at Drakken's lair when shego lit up her hands you showed me your gun. I thought you were going to-"

"Kill her? No. I would have shot her in the knee or leg or something."

"Wait Ronald you brought a gun with you on kimmie-cubs mission?"

"Yep and I've still got it." Ron pulls it out for a second for the whole family to see before he puts it away. "I take it wherever I go."

"Cool-"

"Can we see it?"

"Oh good god no." James says emphatically.

"You two are never going near that." Ann said as equally as adamant as her husband.

"Aw come on we build lasers all the time-"

"I'm sure we could handle a gun."

"Nope sorry your parents are right." Ron said agreeing with the Possible parents even though he had his first gun when he was younger than them.

"Aw man-"

"Could you at least tell us the model?"

"It's a 1911 colt."

"Cool."

"I know. Hey specking of I'm going to go put this stuff away in my room that cool with you guys?"

"Please.

XXX

_Possible home, Middleton, Colorado, Night._

The twins are in the living room playing video games while they're mother Ann was sitting on the couch behind them reading a book. Kim was in the kitchen doing her homework. But the patriarch of the Possible family was heading down to the basement of the family house hold where he knocks. "Hey Mr. Dr. P what brings you're here?" Ron asks when he answered the door. Before he answers James notices that Ron is holding his 1911 cold in his casted hand. "Oh don't worry about this. It's not loaded. I've been taking it apart and putting it back together again since dinner. Just something to break in the new cast."

"Oh ok. You know the Xbox in your room would have done just as well and wouldn't be as dangerous."

"Your right but… I kinda don't play video games that much and to be honest here I'm still getting used to not only this place but staying in one location this long. Usually I'd have blown through 2 states and three different hunts by now."

"You move around a lot."

"Yeah I do."

There is then an uncomfortable silence between them until James says. "Look Ron I know you don't think very highly about Kim being a hero and all. Even less about the super villains she fights. I mean compared to what you _do_ its not much, heck to you its probably like comparing little league to the majors but it is still dangerous. Kimmie-cub comes from home more often than not beat up, dirty, and frustrated on how her mission went. Me and Ann were hoping that with someone like you with her that wouldn't happen anymore. Please it would mean a lot to us."

Ron is silent for a moment but then sighs. "I'll think about it but before I make up my mind I have to know; why do you let her do this? You're her dad and you just said that she gets hurt doing this. Now don't get me wrong she has skills and the attitude but its still not something a parent would let their kid do."

This time James sighs. "Well Ann and I don't' actually want her doing this. We never did. But its something she wants to do, and while yes she does get hurt it is never serous and like you said at dinner the super villains are harmless enough but that doesn't matter.

What does matter is that what she does makes people feel safe. All around the world and you know what the world is like nowadays. Anything that makes people feel safe, even something as nonsensical as a cheerleading superhero. Its something and while yes it opens up tremendous doors for her, making people feel safe is important. Kim knows this. She's wanted to be a hero since she was a little girl."

"Why do you think that?"

"When she was a little girl something horrible happened to her friend and seeing how he was after… it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see why kim wanted to help people after that."

"That's a lot to think about."

"Yeah it is. When you make up your mind please do it soon."

"I will. What happened to Kim's friend?"

"Him and what was left of his family moved away and we never heard from them again."

"It sounds like you knew this family."

"We dd. We, Ann and I were great friends with them. But that's in the past now."

"Yes it is." Ron nodded yet looking sternly at James.

"Well I better go and let you get back to your…thing."

"Yeah I-" Ron is cut off by the sound of an explosion. "What was that?"

"Its probably the boys messing around with my rocket fuel again."

"What?"

"Nothing but I gotta go check this out."

"Oh I'm coming too. No way am I gonna miss this." Ron says while putting away his 1911 colt and grabbing his duffle bag.

When they get up to the top of the stairs and into the living room instead of seeing Ann chastising the twins they see that the front door has been blown open. Kim and shego are fighting and the twins along with Ann are in some kind of yellow glowing energy restraints while drakken is holding some kind of ray gun. "Ah James Possible how good of you to show up. And nobody sidekick is here as well how quaint."

"Drew what is the meaning of this." James demanded.

"I'm a megalomaniac super villain and he made fun of me WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!" drakken screams before he shoots at them. Ron yanks James's shirt and pulls him out of the line of fire and behind the couch.

"Wait you came here just because he made fun of drakken? That's low even for you." Kim says to shego while dodging one of her swings.

"That's what Dr. D's here for. I'm here because I want a piece of that guy for giving me this." Shego said pointing to her now black right eye.

"You should thank him shego it's an improvement."

Shego growls and starts shooting at Kim with her plasma blasts. Kim dodges them all but one stray shot almost hits drakken. "ENOUGH! I strongly advise you kim possible to stand down and you two to come out behind the couch."

"Now why would we do that?" Ron asks while unzipping his duffle bag.

"Ah Glad you asked whoever you are. Because there is more to my energy rings than just restraints." Drakken then presses the buttons on the ray gun. When he does the twins and Ann are electrified and cry out in pain.

While looking out from the corner of the couch James yells. "Ann, boys!"

Drakken shuts off the shocks. "Yes that's right. If you don't do what I say I will electrify them."

James automatically tries to stand up but Ron pulls him back down. "What are you doing?"

"He has my wife and my boys hostage what do you think I'm doing?"

"That's what he wants if you do what he says how do you think it's gonna end?"

"It's all I can do." James says before he tries to stand up again and again he is pulled back down by Ron.

"Let me think of something." Ron says while putting a clip from the duffle bag into his colt 1911.

"L-like what?"

"Well then Possible's and whoever you are, what'll it be? The annoying twins and the Possible matriarch or a couple of deep fried brats and a charcoaled neurosurgeon?" Drakken says looking at Kim and then at the couch.

Kim at the moment sees no options but according to history knows that she'll get out of it. Kim raises her hands. "I give drakken."

"So there is such a thing as a smart cheer leader." Drakken quips as he shoots Kim with his ray gun. When Kim is hit with it she is covered with energy restraints and falls to the ground immobilized.

"Got you now princess." Shego said triumphantly while standing over kim.

Drakken now points the ray gun at the couch. "Now then James Possible and nobody sidekick stand up and come out from behind the couch."

"Ron got any plans yet?" James whispers to Ron.

"Your family is losing their patience James Possible." Drakken then presses the shock buttons again and his family is shocked and gives out cries of pain.

James immediately stands up and walks out from behind the couch. "OK ok."

Drakken shuts off the shocks and shoots James with his ray gun. James is then immersed in energy restraints. "Good. Now then whoever you are come on out."

"So whats the plan here blue boy? You gonna capture us all, take us to your destroyed hide out, and have us lowered slowly into a vat of acid? Oh how about you toss us into a pit with poodles that need to see a dentist?"

"Well those are good ideas; I might even use the poodle one for the Possibles, but for you I've got something different planned."

"What would that be?"

"Why don't you get out from behind that couch and find out?"

"Nah I'm good right here."

"But the Possible families not" Ron shakes his head in anger as he conceals his 1911 colt. Ron stands up and faces drakken. "Good nobody sidekick. Now step out from of the couch and tell me your name."

Ron takes a few steps to his right giving drakken a clear shot. "MY name is John McClane."

Drakken looks at Ron for a moment confused as he knows he has heard that name before. "Die hard, _hilarious_ but whatever have it your way."

"Hey do those energy rings come in another color? I know I'm blond but yellow's not my color."

"Oh don't worry about that. True I wanted to capture you and show you why I am the most evil man of this age but shego wanted a crack at you for what you did to her."

Ron looks over at a very angry shego. "I thought we were hitting it off?" Shego only growls in response along with lighting up her hands. "Hey in my defense you were going to hit me with those freaky glowing hands."

"Shego show him what your 'freaky glowing hands' can do." Drakken says before shego blasts Ron in the chest. Ron falls over on the ground several feet back with his chest smoldering and his newly bought clothes either smoking or slightly on fire.

Seeing this the family is horrified Kim even screams. "No!"

"You really should have gotten a less lippy sidekick. The henchmen might have been too afraid to come along but what I've about to do to you Possibles in front of them… well they'll never disobey me again."

"Is-is he dead?" Kim asked looking at Ron's unmoving smoldering body.

"Look at him, there's a smoking hole in his chest. If he isn't dead he should be soon." Drakken stated gesturing at Ron's chest.

After she says this Ron opens his eyes and stands up and says while rubbing out the parts of his clothes that are on fire. "Ow that hurt a _lot_."

Drakken just stares at Ron in awe while shego asks. "How the hell are you still standing? The blast I just hit you with would have taken out a squad of global justice agents."

"Than those Global justice guys are a bunch of wimps than because I get hurt worse than that every week. It didn't even break the skin all you did was ruin my new clothes and give me a really bad sun burn"

Both drakken and shego are taken back by this. "He's just a lucky sidekick shoot him again." Drakken ordered. Shego was happy to oblige and raises her hands to shoot Ron again. Ron was too quick for her and shoots her first in the shoulder with his 1911 colt. When shego is shot she lands on the ground and holds her shoulder in pain. Drakken shell shocked, states while looking at his suffering sidekick. "You-you shot shego!"

While taking a step toward drakken Ron says. "Yeah I did."

Seeing Ron inch toward him drakken threatens. "If you so much as move I'll electri-" Drakken is cut off when Ron shoots the log sized ray gun causing it to electrocute Dr. Drakken. Drakken is forced to drop the ray gun on the ground which it then goes off in a small explosion. When it does the energy restraints disappear freeing the Possible family. While looking at his destroyed weapon drakken says. "Do you have any idea how long I worked on that?" Outraged Ron runs up to Drakken and punches the blue nut as hard as he can in the stomach and then in the left eye knocking him on the ground. While wincing in pain and holding his eye and stomach drakken demands. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You came in here and threatened people's lives."

"I'm a villain it's what I do. It's the natural order you novice. But you, you're the good sidekick. You're not supposed to be any threat, you're not supposed to save the day, and you're especially not supposed to be pack'n heat. Its just not how things are done."

Ron raises his gun in drakken's face and asks. "Does it look like I care?"

Quite scared drakken asks. "What are you? Your defiantly not a sidekick. What are you a washed up hero?"

"I am not a hero, not like her." Ron points at kim. Drakken and a still suffering shego look at kim for a moment and sees that she along with her family are looking at Ron in fear. "What I am is a hun-drifter and this family whose home you just invaded was nice enough to take me in."

"I'm a super villain, she's my arch foe and you called me a joke. NO ONE does that to Dr. Drakken!" Drakken said standing up.

When he tries drakken's nose is instantly broken by Ron knocking drakken back on the ground. "I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" Ron yells and when he does he has everyone's attention. "You wanna know why I called you a joke? You wanna know why I laughed at you? Its not because your completely incompetent failure. Its because you called yourself evil. You don't know what evil is. You think that giant poodles are evil? You think mind control shampoo is evil? Its not! Vivisection is evil. People getting eaten alive is evil. LITTLE KIDS WATCHING THEIR MOM'S BEING BURNED TO DEATH IS EVIL!"

It is then silent in the Possible house hold with the only sound being Ron's' deep breathing as he tries to calm himself down. "Compared to that you're not evil. You're an annoyance; something to put up with. But real evil? Real evil is something that must be hunted down and killed no matter how long it takes. No matter what the cost. MR. DR. P!"

"Y-yes?"

"Please hand me my duffle bag behind the couch." James does as asked and gives Ron his duffle bag. Ron takes it and puts it down on the coffee table next to him. "This is my duffle bag. Inside of it is my gear I take with me when I go on my 'missions.'" Ron unzips the bag and takes out its contents naming them as he goes. "A PGS-10, a couple of Walther PP, some sawn offs, a collapsible cross bow, dozens of knives and ninja throwing stars, a few grenades, and a few pounds of plastic explosive, and a lot of other stuff you don't even want to know about… oh and dozens of if not hundreds round of ammo both special and standard. And my all-time favorite. My machete; recently used and I think it still has blood on it." Ron stops for a moment to allow dramatic suspense and to let what he just showed them to sink in. Not only for drakken and shego but for the possible family as well. "I will be taking this bag and all of its contents with me on every mission I go on with Kim.

I will play along; I will be the sidekick and go easy on you costumed jokes. BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE the second you nut jobs step out of line and get serous I WILL TOO!" Ron then slams down hard on the coffee table. What Ron did makes drakken's pants turn from their usual blue into a darker shade with a hint of ammonia. "Tell every other one of you costumed morons the same thing GOT IT?" Drakken is too stunned and shego is still in pain and scared to say anything. "GOT IT!"

"Yes we got it!" They both say.

"Good." Ron says as he puts all of his gear back into his duffle. "Mr. Dr. P call the police and tell them that drakken and shego broke in and got a little crazier than usual so Kim because they went too far."

"Ok." James says as he starts dialing the phone.

"Wait you shot shego." Drakken said pointing at Ron.

Ron picks up his duffle bag, walks over to Kim, rubs his gun with his the doily he took from the coffee table and hands the gun to kim. "No kim did."

Kim takes the gun. "Yes I did."

"What is going on?" Drakken asked confused.

"You idiot he doesn't want anyone to know what really happened so he's letting kim take the credit for taking us down." Shego said still holding her shoulder and in great pain.

"What, why?" Drakken asks but Ron gives no response. "Who-what are you?"

"Good question. Mrs. Dr. P please help shego as her green blood is staining your nice carpet."

"Alright." Ann says while going over to shego to help her best she can.

"Ok the police know what happened and are on their way." James said as he walked up to Ron.

"Good now you might wanna go get a towel or something, blue boy here pissed himself." James turns and looks at his old college buddy and sees what Ron said was true. James shakes his head and goes to get Drakken a towel. Drakken looks down at his soiled pants in disgrace but looks up to see that Ron is right in front of him and giving him a look that can only be described as _menacing. _"Welcome to the new age."

XXX

_Possible home, Middleton, Colorado, Mid Night._

Almost an hour later the Possible home had over a dozen police cars though most of the officers were there to guard shego as her gurney was hoisted up into the ambulance and taken to the hospital where she will be put under heavy GJ guard. There was one squad car that was at the Possible family home for Drakken. "Get me out of here and away from this place! I don't care it its prison just get me away."

After both sidekick and super villain were taken to their respective locations; shego hospital, drakken county jail. There was only one squad car left at the Possible family home getting Kim's statement. "Thank you for your statement miss possible."

"No big officer."

"Those super villains went a bit off the rails for you to use a gun on them."

"They were going after my family I had to."

"Oh I understand miss Possible and don't worry about any charges being brought against you with unnecessary force. It was a home invasion. You were well within your rights to do so."

"Thank you officer that's a load off my mind."

"You must have put the fear of god in Drakken judging by the wet pants and the smell of urine on him, oh and nice touch on the broken nose. Really brings it all together."

"Y-yeah I did. You don't mess with a hero's family."

"No you don't. I doubt that after this any other super villain or even a regular criminal would try something like this on you miss possible."

"One could only hope there are just crazy enough things out there."

"True that young lady. Now then, I have the gun that you used in an evidence bag in the squad car that took drakken to the police station and we have been thorough in our investigation of the crime scene but if we need any more we will call you and if there is anything you need to tell us please call."

"Oh I will officer thank you." Kim says as the police officer walks off. Kim continues to stay at the blown in front door for a few minutes after the police officer drives off. She then goes back into the house and yells. "Ron you can come out now they're gone!"

"Good." Ron says as he comes out of the basement. "Where is the rest of the family?"

Kim points to the kitchen. "In there."

Ron looks in the kitchen and sees that the Possible family are none too happy. Not quite like during the vampire attack but still Pretty shaken up. "Great."

When Ron and Kim get into the kitchen Jim says. "Two home invasions in two weeks-"

"We have got some luck recently."

"Maybe for you guys but for me this is just another Tuesday. Hey I'm sorry about causing all this."

"Ronald it's not your fault. You had no idea drew would go that far."

"Still though."

"If it means anything I doubt that they would try something like this again."

"That's one good thing about today." There is then an awkward silence in the room until Ron jokes. "You might wanna call the guy who redecorated your kitchen and tell him you need your living room done too. Do you know a door guy?"

The Possible family gives a few awkward chuckles but then there is a tense silence in the room again until Kim asks. "Ron on what you said was evil… was that why you-" in the middle of her sentence Ron's pants, for no plausible reason fall down around his ankles revealing heart boxers.

The family just looks at Ron emotionlessly until Ron says. "Oh COME ON! There's not even a reason this time!" the second he said that the Possible family erupts in uncontrollable laughter. Ron picks up his pants and says. "Hey the heart boxers were half off at smarty mart." This only makes the Family laugh even harder. Ron just stands there and lets the Possible clan have their laugh at his expense. They've earned it after what they've been put them though. But then Ron's phone abruptly starts ringing in his pants pocket.

The Possibles stop laughing and look at Ron as he answers the phone. "Dad?"

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado, FBI surveillance van_.

Inside of an FBI surveillance van Agent Henriksen, after looking though all of their gather data they collected for the day takes out his phone and makes a call. "Director you won't believe what we got."

_Well that's it for this chapter. Now I will admit that this chapter is a bit OOC but think about it in this reality the Type B personality, laid back Ron never existed. Kim and the people in her life were completely devoid of that Ron. Now this Ron is here and he is a tortured soul, who only knows violence, pain, and a lot of other things that cannon Ron would never want a part of._

_Ron is designed in this story to be kim's opposite much more than cannon Ron. Yes canon Ron was the B to Kim's A but here kim could have all the help she could ever need, the world adores her, her enemies never actually hurt her, and probably most importantly she has a full family that loves her, is in her life and kim has suffered no tragedy of any kind._

_Ron in this universe not so much; he can only rely on himself, the world either doesn't know he exists or wants him dead, his enemies will kill him at a moment's notice, and his family is distant and broken. How do you expect Ron in this universe to turn out? Ron is the text book example of Good is not nice._

_Before I go I have only this to say. Ron in this fic is a slap of reality to kim's world of make believe._

-In this age reality will never let you escape life's problems.

That's from me.


End file.
